LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA
by lindomiel
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO LEGOLAS SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ES LA REENCARNACIÓN DE SU PROPIO TIO Y DEBE ENFRENTARSE A UN MALEFICO SER DE SU PASADO, SIENDO SU UNICA ARMA EL AMOR POR CIERTO ELFO DE LORIEN.
1. Default Chapter

Pero padre!  
  
Silencio Legolas no quiero saber nada mas, ya te explique porque debes hacer lo que te pido!  
  
Pretendes acaso que me presente ante esos elfos presumidos de Lothlorien para pedir ayuda?, Nosotros nos bastamos bien hasta ahora para defender nuestro reino!  
  
Legolas Hojaverde! He permitido tu insolencia porque eres mi hijo, pero no debes olvidar que antes que tu padre soy tu rey, y no permitiré que un súbdito mío, por mas príncipe que sea este desacate una orden mía!  
  
Legolas nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado con el, sabia que había sobrepasado la paciencia del rey pero era solo que el tener que pedir ayuda a Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn era humillante, aun cuando debía reconocer que la actividad orca había aumentado en los últimos meses y que debido a esto las bestias habían sido capaz de llegar mas lejos de lo imaginable, sabia también que si reorganizaban las guardias serian capaces de sacarlos de Mirkwood por ellos mismos sin tener que pedir auxilio a los demás reinos elfos, en especial de aquellos que poseyendo anillos de poder no se preocupaban por los demás, los elfos de Mirkwood siempre habían tenido que proteger su territorio palmo a palmo con armas o con puños y aquellos de Lothlorien o de Rivendel nunca se habían preocupado por aquellos menos afortunados que ellos.  
  
Legolas, dijo el rey en un tono mas bajo- sabes bien que si seguimos así perderemos mas territorio ante esas odiosas bestias, no pondré en peligro a mi gente solo por un tonto orgullo, me entiendes hijo mío?  
  
Legolas miro los ojos de su padre y comprendió entonces que esta decisión costaba mas a su padre que a el, y que si el Rey mismo debía sacrificarse su obligación era apoyarlo en lo que decidiera.  
  
Esta bien padre, ire a Lothlorien y entregare a Lord Celeborn directamente en sus manos la misiva que desees enviar.  
  
Gracias hijo mío, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, se que con el tiempo serás un excelente rey cuando yo parta hacia Valinor  
  
Después de darle a su padre un abrazo Legolas dejo el salón del trono para dirigirse a sus habitaciones y empacar todo lo necesario, era preciso de que fuera solo, pues seria muy difícil pasar las pequeñas bandas de orcos que rondaban en el bosque si llevaba guardias, sabia que se exponía a encontrarse con una de esas bandas pero igualmente seria mas fácil escapar siendo uno solo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Legolas partió muy temprano después de recibir la bendición de su padre:  
  
"Hijo mío, debes tener mucho cuidado en tu viaje, contigo llevas la esperanza de supervivencia de los elfos de mirkwood, se cuidadoso y que Elbereth alumbre tu camino y te lleve sano y salvo a tu destino"  
  
Legolas se inclino solemnemente ante su padre , quien sin poder contenerse mas abrazo a su hijo diciéndole al oído "Ten cuidado pequeña hojaverde, pues no sabría que hacer sin ti"  
  
Separándose de su padre Legolas subió a su caballo y volteando a ver por ultima vez a su padre le envio una sonrisa "No te preocupes padre, estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido" y con esto Legolas urgió a su caballo a comenzar el camino.  
  
Gladion el consejero de Trandhuil pregunto "Sabe el príncipe que en la misiva que porta pide su majestad a Lord Celeborn que lo retenga en Lothlorien para mantenerlo a salvo?"  
  
Trandhuil esbozo una sonrisa y luego contesto a su consejero "¿Crees sinceramente que si el supiera lo que lleva hubiera accedido a hacer el viaje? No Gladion mi hijo no lo sabe, y se que estallara un volcán en Lothlorien cuando lo sepa pero siendo el príncipe sucesor debemos mantenerlo a salvo en caso de que algo me pase.  
  
Es verdad- contesto Gladion- sin embargo no me gustaría estar en el lugar de los Lores de Lothlorien cuando se lo comuniquen....  
  
Yo tampoco - dijo sonriendo Trandhuil aun viendo como se alejaba su pequeño hoja verde por el camino- yo tampoco..  
  
Después de tres días de viaje, Legolas había logrado llegar a los limites de Mirkwood sin haberse encontrado con el enemigo.  
  
Perfecto- pensó Legolas- si sigo con este paso estaré en Lothlorien en tres días mas y de regreso a casa en una semana.  
  
Pensando esto se encontraba Legolas cuando su montura dejo de avanzar poniendo en sobre aviso a su dueño de que había detectado peligro.  
  
Lo se Arod- dijo Legolas- también yo lo siento, será mejor que salgamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible y con ello urgió a su montura para que retomara el camino mas velozmente que antes.  
  
Llevaba cabalgando unos minutos cuando escucho detrás de el las patas de alguna fiera que lo seguían ,no , no de una sino de por lo menos 5 bestias.  
  
Son lobos de Mordor, vamos Arod tu puedes hacerlo Noro lim Aro, Noro lim.  
  
Arod comenzó a correr con mas fuerzas tratando de poner mas distancia entre el y su dueño y las bestias que sin duda estarían montadas por orcos.  
  
Mas Legolas se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, pues las bestias que lo seguían solo lo estaban llevando a un claro en donde orcos esperaban a su presa.  
  
Gritos inhumanos sonaron entonces de todos los árboles y Legolas pudo ver como de ellos descendían horribles orcos, rápidamente saco su arco y flecha y comenzó a disparar con extraordinaria velocidad sobre el enemigo, uno a uno fueron cayendo los orcos mas cercanos pero eran demasiados y a Legolas se le acababan las flechas, pensando en esto estaba el Elfo, cuando una bestia cayo por detrás de el desmontándolo y arrancando a su vez su casi vació carcaj, Legolas tomo la flecha que estaba a punto de disparar y de un solo golpe la sepulto en la frente del causante de su caída, con rapidez se puso en pie y sacando sus dos cuchillos largos se preparo a defenderse de las criaturas que al verlo desmontado saboreaban ya una rápida victoria.  
  
La pelea comenzó y Legolas parecía una saeta mortal, pues a sus pies se encontraban los cuerpos de seis orcos, sin embargo en esta ocasión el número del enemigo sobrepasaba a la del príncipe, quien no podía evitar empezar a sentir el cansancio ante tan extenuante ejercicio.  
  
Legolas sabía que no podía continuar así por mucho tiempo, así que decidió trepar a un árbol y comenzar su huida, rápidamente pasaba de una rama a otra con la esperanza de perder al enemigo, quien no queriendo perder a su presa trepaban con sus odiosas garras a los árboles, algunos orcos cansados del juego decidieron empezar a disparar con sus arcos al huidizo príncipe quien con cada paso que daba debía hacer gala de su agilidad elfica para evitar los proyectiles.  
  
Legolas se encontraba desesperado, por más que lo intentaba no lograba perder a sus perseguidores, parecía que habían pasado horas desde que empezara la persecución, los músculos del Príncipe comenzaron a quejarse de tan prolongada tensión, debía pensar en algo rápido o caería en manos de los orcos. Como ya no se encontraba dentro de Mirkwood la esperanza de que algún vigía se diera cuenta de su situación era lejana, su única esperanza era alcanzar las fronteras de Lolthlorien lo más rápido posible, los elfos se harían cargo de estos mounstros.  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta del silencio que lo envolvía, por fin había perdido a las bestias, sabía que debía seguir adelante antes de que lo volvieran a encontrar pero su cansancio era tal que sentándose en una rama trataba de recuperar el aliento - descansaré 1 hora y reanudare mi camino, espero que Arod haya escapado también- los ojos del joven elfo se volvieron vacante conforme el sueño lo tomaba resultado del cansancio, lo árboles parecían saber de la necesidad del elfo de refugiarse en ellos y con sus ramas trataban de acunar al dormido elfo. Cuando Legolas despertó se dio cuenta de que había descansado más de una hora pues la luna se asomaba ya junto a las estrellas.  
  
Por Elbereth! Me quede dormido debo continuar mi viaje o esas bestias me encontraran, cuando Legolas se paró para ponerse en movimiento de nuevo se dio cuenta de que los orcos habían hecho campamento justo debajo de él, era preciso que tratara de alejarse con el mínimo ruido posible o su vida estaría en peligro ya que los orcos se podían mover mejor en la noche, desafortunamente sus músculos entumidos no le permitieron moverse sin ruido alguno y uno de lo orcos que se encontraba vigilando lo escucho.  
  
¡EL ELFO! ¡DESPIERTEN, EL ELFO SE ENCUENTRA EN EL ÁRBOL JUSTO ARRIBA DE NOSOTROS! Todos los orcos comenzaron a incorporarse y rodear el árbol en el que se encontraba Legolas.  
  
¡BAJA PEQUEÑO ELFO, BAJA A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS! Gritaban entre risas y carcajadas, mientras algunos comenzaban a trepar por el tronco del árbol.  
  
Estaba atrapado, no podía hacer nada, con sus cuchillos ataco a dos de los orcos que habían comenzado a subir matándolos inmediatamente, ocasionando un grito de rabia entre los observadores.  
  
Al atacar a esos dos Orcos, Legolas no se dio cuenta de que un tercero trepaba por la parte trasera del árbol, el Orco trato de abalanzarse sobre Legolas pero este con un rápido movimiento clavo uno de sus cuchillos en el estomago de la bestia, sin embargo al caer el orco decidió que no lo haría solo y se aferró a uno de los tobillos del Elfo causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer justo a las garras de sus enemigos.  
  
Nunca sintió el golpe del piso, pues muchas garras se aferraron a el desarmándolo y jalándole la ropa y el cabello, Legolas trataba de zafarse de sus manos sin éxito alguno, había caído en la garra de los orcos. Uno de los orcos había arrancado un broche en forma de hoja de la camisa de Legolas comprendiendo inmediatamente que se trataba de una señal de la realeza que corría por la sangre de Legolas.  
  
Esperen amigos, creo que nuestra presa es más que un simple elfo!  
  
Todos los demás observaron al orco que parecía el líder y a una señal maniataron a Legolas y lo pusieron de rodillas.  
  
¿ Quien eres tu? Pregunto el orco.  
  
Legolas se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que se encontraría perdido si aquellos mounstros descubrían su origen.  
  
Este broche solo lo puede portar la realeza, Trandhuil no ha dejado su reino de eso estamos seguros, así que tu debes ser el príncipe Legolas no es cierto?  
  
Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Legolas al saberse descubierto  
  
¿No dices nada?, tenemos nuestros medios de saber la verdad y te aseguro elfo, que ninguno de ellos será muy agradable para ti. Y aunque me gustaría azotarte hasta verte gritar de dolor el tiempo es demasiado precioso, utilizaremos otro medio. URK trae el agua de dragón, creo que nuestro prisionero tiene sed.  
  
¿Agua de dragón? Si antes había tenido miedo ahora estaba aterrorizado, el agua de dragón era una bebida orca que hacia que el prisionero dijera la verdad, suministrado a un elfo causaba dolores insoportables, Legolas trató de escapar pero sus ataduras no le permitían movilidad alguna y además dos orcos se habían acercado para suministrar la bebida, mientras uno de ellos lo sujetaba del cabello otro habría a la fuerza la boca del prisionero mientras un tercero acercaba una botella con la bebida, después de que hubiesen vaciando la mitad del frasco cerraron con fuerza la boca y la nariz de Legolas para obligarlo a tragar. El príncipe trataba de no hacerlo pero el pánico al no poder respirar lo obligo a pasar el amargo líquido, al principio no sintió nada pero poco a poco su cabeza la sintió más ligera y la lengua pastosa.  
  
¡Dime quien eres y cual es tu misión!  
  
Legolas parecía estar en un sueño, pero aún logro mantenerse en silencio.  
  
Dentro de poco comenzaras a sentir dolores insoportables que te harán perder ese orgullo elfico, dime lo que quiero ahora, y te daré el antídoto.  
  
Terminando de decir esto Legolas comenzó a sentir un dolor que salía de su estomago y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, con cada segundo el dolor parecía hacerse más intenso provocando que todos y cada unos de los músculos de Legolas se tensionaran. Los dientes del Príncipe se cerraban tercamente tratando de no decir nada, y de no dar gusto a los orcos gritando.  
  
Parece que nuestro pequeño elfo esta comenzando a sentir los efectos del agua, créeme que esto solo es el principio el dolor se irá incrementando minuto a minuto.  
  
Perlas de sudor corrían por la frente de Legolas como señal del esfuerzo que hacía de no decir nada, los orcos lo mantenían hincado evitando que el elfo se parara o acostara en el piso.  
  
¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto de nuevo el orco líder  
  
Legolas sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tartamudear L....Lego....las  
  
Legolas? Entonces es cierto eres el hijo del rey, muchachos creo que hemos encontrado nuestro pase para la conquista de Mirkwood!  
  
Las bestias gritaron en son de triunfo, no haciendo caso al elfo que sin poder evitarlo respiraba en rápida sucesión tratando así de ahuyentar el dolor.  
  
Si tu padre te quiere ver vivo, deberá darnos el control de Mirkwood.  
  
Jamás...... mi padre..... jamás aceptara..........contesto Legolas.  
  
Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto veremos que tanto aguanta el principito antes de doblegarse y gritar.  
  
Había pasado ya una hora y Legolas aún terco en su dolor no gritaba, los orcos comenzaban a desesperarse ante la renuencia de su víctima de divertirlos con sus gritos.  
  
Legolas estaba más cerca cada segundo de gritar, el dolor era atroz y solo pedía a los Valar que perdiera la conciencia para así escapar de el, pero sus ruegos no fueron oidos y el mismo dolor no permitía que el príncipe se deslizara a la penumbra.  
  
El Orco líder se acerco a Legolas y tomándolo del cabello le pregunto en forma burlona:  
  
¿Te duele mi pequeño elfo? Con un solo grito de tu parte te daré el antídoto que necesitas, solo lo tienes que pedir y te lo daré, debes saber que esta posión no te matara, te mantendrá al borde pero no te matara, así que te recomiendo que me ruegues por tu salvación ahora que estoy de buen humor.  
  
Legolas haciendo un supremos esfuerzo escupió a la cara del orco diciendo:  
  
Jamás te rogare bestia!  
  
El Orco enloquecido de rabia comenzó a golpear a Legolas quien trataba de protegerse lo mejor que podía con las manos y los pies atados.  
  
A punto estaba el Orco de enterrar uno de sus cuchillos en la pierna de Legolas, cuando una veloz flecha se hundió en su negro corazón, en ese momento un caos se desato en el campamento orco pues de la nada llegaron elfos armados con arcos y flechas. Pronto todos los orcos habían sido muertos por los elfos, Legolas no sabía si se encontraba soñando así que lo único que hizo fue arrastrarse hasta un árbol para protegerse mejor, cuando la pelea término uno del elfos se acerco a Legolas quien no pudiendo soportar más lanzó un grito desgarrador de dolor sorprendiendo a sus salvadores.  
  
Un elfo había recogido la botella rota de agua de dragón y oliéndola le comunico inmediatamente al que parecía ser su capitán lo que había descubierto.  
  
Le dieron a beber agua de dragón, debe estar en terrible dolor Capitán.  
  
Rápidamente el capitán desato las manos y los pies de Legolas -debemos encontrar el antídoto, revisen a las bestias alguno de ellos lo debe tener- inmediatamente todos los elfos comenzaron a buscar en los cadáveres de los orcos hasta que uno de ellos exclamo triunfalmente.  
  
Capitán! Lo encontré , corriendo llevo el pequeño frasco a donde se encontraba Legolas quien no paraba de moverse y quejarse por el dolor.  
  
Necesito que lo detengan mientras le doy el antídoto; dos elfos sostuvieron a Legolas lo más firmemente que pudieron sin dañarlo más mientras el capitán destapaba el frasco, el olor era insoportable y Legolas trato de negarse a tomarlo.  
  
Debes tomar esta mezcla o el dolor seguirá, vamos- dijo el capitán a Legolas quien haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas tomo el líquido, inmediatamente sintió una especie de fuego que se esparcía por su cuerpo, si pensaba que el veneno dolía, el antídoto era mucho peor, comenzó a convulsionarse mientras los elfos trataban de mantenerlo quieto, hasta que por fin Legolas perdió la conciencia.  
  
El capitán se acerco al rostro del prisionero y sintió alivio cuando percibió la respiración pausada de Legolas.  
  
Estará bien, solo necesita descansar, quememos a estas bestias y regresemos, Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn sabrán que hacer con nuestro bello durmiente.  
  
Cuando Legolas despertó, se encontró en una habitación extraña aunque hermosa, la luz se reflejaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones y el viento refrescaba al mismo tiempo que movía los suaves velos que rodeaban la cama, la gente de Mirkwood vivía en cuevas, debido al incremento de actividad orca, y aunque los elfos por naturaleza no podían vivir en la oscuridad, habían tenido que elegir entre comodidad y seguridad, habían construido el palacio en una gran caverna y las demás casas se encontraban alrededor de ella, todo estaba rodeado por un gran muro que solo podrían abrir el rey o su hijo, así que encontrarse en un lugar en donde la naturaleza parecía ser parte de todo era una experiencia regocijante para el Príncipe.  
  
Cuando trato de moverse recordó en un instante todo lo que había pasado al sentir todos y cada uno de sus músculos adoloridos.  
  
-Debes permanecer quieto, los efectos del agua de dragón suelen dejar este tipo de molestias, con tu habilidad de curación elfica no dudo que en menos de unas horas puedas moverte como si nada.  
  
Legolas se sobresalto, sus habilidades se encontraban tan dormidas que no había advertido la presencia de otro elfo sentado en uno de los extremos de la habitación.  
  
Recordaba vagamente a ese elfo, durante su rescate era el quien se había acercado a suministrar el antídoto, ahora que lo podía tranquilamente se daba cuenta de que su interlocutor era de una belleza extraña, su rubio cabello era quizás un poco más largo que el de Legolas, sus ojos color miel, aunque estando en el bosque recordaba que las hojas de los árboles se reflejaban en ellos dándoles un color verde, su mentón denotaba un carácter fuerte y un orgullo que dejaba ver la alta autoestima que tenía en si mismo.  
  
¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó Legolas, odiando la voz tan débil que salía de él.  
  
Mi nombre es Haldir de Lorien, soy el Capitán del grupo de elfos que te encontró los "galadhrim".  
  
Debo agradecerte ¿pero como es que me encontraron?  
  
Estabas más cerca de Lothlorien de lo que pensabas, nuestro vigía escucho a una de las bestias que se había alejado del grupo principal para buscar agua, hablaba de cierto juguete elfico que su capitán había atrapado fuera de Mirkwood, así que nos apresuramos a rastrear al grueso de la banda y así como te encontramos.  
  
Legolas asintió con la cabeza y trato de incorporarse a una posición sentada pero su cuerpo protesto, inmediatamente Haldir se adelantó para ayudar al paciente.  
  
Haldir tomo de la espalda de Legolas para ayudarlo a incorporar, el simple hecho de tocar a tan hermosa criatura provocó que Haldir se sintiera bendecido por los Dioses, desde que sus ojos se habían posado en el torturado elfo algún tipo de encanto había comenzado a operar en la mente y corazón del Galadhrim, los ojos azules, el cabello rubio tan diferente al de el, su rostro tan inocente, todo en el hacía que Haldir solo lo quisiera abrazar y confortar, ¿Quién era aquel elfo que había aparecido tan de repente en su vida?  
  
Legolas agradeció la ayuda de Haldir, no sabía porque pero estar cerca de ese elfo lo hacía sentir seguro y a gusto.  
  
Gracias, parece que mis músculos se rehúsan a cooperar conmigo  
  
Es un efecto secundario del Agua de Dragón, con este té te repondrás más rápido- Haldir acercó cuidadosamente el recipiente, Legolas lo tomó y por un pequeño momento que les pareció a los dos siglos enteros sus manos se tocaron creando una reacción electrificante que solo Legolas pudo detener al romper el contacto.  
  
Gracias Haldir- pasos en el pasillo hicieron que los dos elfos se separaran , la puerta se abrio y entraron dos hermosas apariciones, Lady Galadriel con un vestido blanco y Lord Celeborn con una túnica del mismo color, la dama con el cabello rubio y el lord con el cabello color plata.  
  
Nos alegra saber que estas restableciendote satisfactoriamente- dijo Lord Celeborn.  
  
Gracias Milord, 


	2. LAS COSAS NO SON TAN DULCES COMO PARECEN

Gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron, y a las cuales pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero el trabajo se ha incrementado estos días y me había sido imposible subir el siguiente capítulo.  
  
COMO ADVERTENCIA DEBO DECIR QUE EN EFECTO ESTE ES UN RELATO CON SLASH POR LO QUE SI NO TE GUSTA EL TEMA TE ACONSEJO BUSQUES OTRO TIPO DE HISTORIAS.  
  
Gracias Mi lord, en ese momento Legolas recordó la razón por la cual había viajado a Lolthlorien.  
  
Milord, Milady, estoy aquí como mensajero del rey Trandhuil, Mirkwood se encuentra en peligro, fuerzas orcas nos rodean y necesitamos ayuda, es por eso que he viajado desde mi hogar, para entregar una petición a vosotros.  
  
Legolas llevo su mano junto al corazón y se dio cuenta de que ya no portaba su túnica de viaje sino un suave camisón blanco, Haldir, inmediatamente comprendió lo que pasaba y le acerco rápidamente su descartada túnica.  
  
Legolas agradeció con su cabeza y saco de un bolsillo oculto la misiva de su padre, con mano temblorosa se la dio a Lord Celeborn quien tomándola la leyó lentamente.  
  
Así que el Rey Trandhuil ha mandado a su hijo el Príncipe Legolas ha nosotros como mensajero?  
  
Príncipe? Pensó Haldir, es un príncipe.  
  
Mi padre, ha pensado que mi presencia podría servir como señal de la necesidad tan grande que mi pueblo esta pasando, y aunque Mirkwood siempre ha estado distante de sus demás pueblos hermanos queremos solicitar humildemente la ayuda requerida.  
  
Celeborn pudo darse perfecta cuenta de cuanto costaba al príncipe hacer dicha petición y sabía también que Trandhuil debía estar muy desesperado si recurría a ellos, el orgullo rey había cortado comunicación con ellos después de la guerra de los cinco ejércitos cuando su padre había sido asesinado por Sauron.  
  
Será un honor para nosotros prestar la ayuda solicitada como señal de nuestra voluntad de rehacer los lazos entre nuestros reinos Príncipe Legolas, mañana mismo partirá una compañía hacia Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas se sintió agradecido, pues no estaba seguro de que Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel fuesen a prestar los refuerzos.  
  
Agradezco en el nombre de mi padre y de mi pueblo cualquier ayuda que nos puedan prestar.  
  
En cuanto a la otra petición del Rey Trandhuil, también la concederemos joven Legolas.  
  
Otra petición?, disculpe Mi lord pero no se de que otra petición hable Usted, mi padre no me comento nada al respecto.  
  
Me lo imagino, el Rey Trandhuil nos ha pedido que te protejamos mientras los problemas en Mirkwood son resueltos, teme por tu seguridad.  
  
Legolas no podía creer lo que esta escuchando, su padre lo había engañado, no lo había mandado como señal de buena voluntad sino para pedir que lo retuvieran en Lothlorien hasta que el decidiera. Legolas no dijo una sola palabra pero con piernas aún tambaleantes se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir.  
  
Creo entonces que el buen Rey Trandhuil no te informo sobre sus planes, no es cierto querido Príncipe? -pregunto Lady Galadriel.  
  
Espero que perdonen a mi padre, pues me ha querido gastar una broma a mi y los ha utilizado para ese fin, el no habla en serio, me necesita, el peligro es grande, la sombra ha crecido demasiado, mi obligación es estar junto a él en este momento de......  
  
Lo siento Príncipe Legolas, pero el Rey Trandhuil habla en serio, nos ha honrado con la tarea de custodiarte para que no pases ningún peligro, la sombra ha crecido como tu has dicho y Trandhuil teme que este detrás de ti, cuando tu naciste, Lady Galadriel miró en su espejo y pudo decirnos que tu serás importante para el futuro de Tierra Media, como vez no solo te protegemos a ti sino al futuro de la tierra que tanto amamos.  
  
Haldir -dijo la dama blanca- será tu obligación la salvaguarda de nuestro distinguido huésped mientras permanezca con nosotros, por su seguridad limitaremos su estadía a Caras Galadhon .  
  
Pero milady, no puede mandar a mis hombres sin mí, soy responsable por ellos.....  
  
Tus hombres estarán bien, Celebrim los dirigirá, es un capitán capaz de llevarlos y traerlos a salvo, tus hermanos Rumil y Orophin, se quedarán aquí para ayudarte en tu tarea....  
  
¡No necesito niñeras, exijo que se me deje regresar a Mirkwood, me niego a ser un prisionero aquí! Grito Legolas indignado  
  
Lo siento Príncipe Legolas pero las ordenes de tu padre son que te mantengamos aquí por cualquier medio y si eso significa que te tengamos que amarrar a la cama así lo haremos -contesto Celeborn.  
  
No comprenden que mi padre podría morir en la lucha? No pueden obligarme a quedarme aquí.  
  
Comprendo la preocupación que tienes por tu padre, pero también somos padres y haríamos lo mismo, ahora si nos permites debemos retirarnos para ordenar todo lo pertinente para que la compañía salga mañana a primera hora, Haldir por favor acompaña a Legolas, se hospedara en el Talan que tienes con tus hermanos.  
  
Si Milord, contesto Haldir inclinándose respetuosamente en señal de respeto.  
  
Cuando quedaron solos Haldir pudo notar que Legolas había continuado vistiéndose, cuando trato de ponerse la túnica sus gestos denotaron dolor por lo que rápidamente se acerco para ayudar.  
  
Déjame solo, no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo valerme por mi mismo, no soy un inválido- dijo Legolas quitando las manos de Haldir, sabía que no era justo que se desahogara en el , pero la frustración que sentía era demasiada.  
  
Crees que acaso yo estoy muy contento con la situación, mis hombres saldrán mañana a Mirkwood, un lugar lleno de peligros y sombras, es mi obligación acompañarlos, yo los entrene y conozco sus habilidades y debilidades! -perdón- dijo Haldir, creo que empezamos mal esta relación, en verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo.  
  
No necesito amigos, en mi hogar tengo muchos y todos están en peligro de muerte, si mi padre y tus lores han decretado mi estadía aquí fue contra mi voluntad, así que no esperes que me comporte como un pequeño y obediente elfo.  
  
Claro que no esperaría eso, de hecho pienso que dejaron a mi cargo a un principito malcriado que no sabe apreciar la preocupación de su padre.  
  
¡Como te atreves! Era increíble como de la fascinación por este elfo había pasado al total disgusto con el.  
  
Por un momento ambos elfos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno queriendo ser el que bajara la mirada primero.  
  
¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto un joven elfo desde la puerta ¿Haldir? Pregunto el que venía detrás del primero.  
  
No pasa nada, solo intercambiaba comentarios con nuestro huésped. Príncipe Legolas permítame presentarle a mis hermanos Orophin el más joven y Rumil.  
  
Mucho gusto, contesto Legolas de manera cortante y se continuo vistiendo.  
  
El Príncipe Legolas se quedara con nosotros en el Talan mientras dure su estadía aquí, es nuestro deber por ordenes de Galadriel y Celeborn que seamos nosotros los que salvaguarden a nuestro distinguido huésped de cualquier daño.  
  
Pensé que partiríamos con la compañía a Mirkwood mañana- dijo Orophin.  
  
Nuestras ordenes son claras, nos quedaremos en Caras Galadhon y no quiero oir más discusión, debemos escoltar al Príncipe a nuestro talán.  
  
Legolas aún se sentía débil pero no quería que sus escoltas lo supieran, era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo, sin embargo Haldir se dio cuenta y disminuyo el paso, el Talán al que llegaron era grande, de dos pisos, las recamaras arriba y la sala común y cocina abajo.  
  
Rumil, prepara la recamara de huéspedes, mientras preparo un té para nuestro invitado.  
  
Dormiré en la sala y no quiero té. Dijo Legolas.  
  
Lo siento su majestad pero en la sala no podríamos protegerlo de igual manera y el té es para combatir los efectos secundarios del Agua de Dragón. -contesto Haldir-.  
  
Mientras Haldir se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el té, Rumil subió a preparar la habitación el único que quedó con Legolas fue Orophin.  
  
Legolas se dirigió Orophin.  
  
No quisiera causar problemas joven Orophin, pero sería posible que me dieras un vaso de agua, estoy sediento y el té tardar un poco.  
  
Orophin miró con recelo a Legolas pero decidió que el Elfo aún no se encontraba físicamente bien para tratar de huir.  
  
Por supuesto su majestad en un minuto vengo- levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a la cocina donde esta Haldir.  
  
Orophin que haces aquí, sabes que no podemos dejar solo al Príncipe un minuto -pregunto Haldir-  
  
El esta en la sala, solo quiere un poco de agua, además está tan débil que no intentara nada.  
  
¿Dónde esta el Príncipe? - pregunto Rumil entrando a la cocina.  
  
Como que donde esta, esta en la sal.......... ¡Dulce Elbereth! Me engaño ha huido.  
  
Inmediatamente los tres hermanos fueron a la sala en donde no encontraron ni a Legolas ni su mochila.  
  
Démonos prisa, no pueda estar lejos- grito Haldir-  
  
Cuando llegaron al piso del bosque pudieron observar las apenas percibibles marcas de Legolas.  
  
Va hacía el río! Dijo Rumil  
  
Los tres hermanos echaron a correr y al poco tiempo pudieron distinguir a Legolas quien corría rápidamente lejos de la ciudad.  
  
Juró que lo amarrare -dijo Haldir-  
  
Rumil que era el más veloz de los tres salto sobre Legolas cayendo ambos al piso lleno de hojas.  
  
¡Suéltame! Te lo ordeno, Legolas con un rápido movimiento de rodilla dio un golpe Rumil en el hombro, logrando así zafarse de sus manos pero no contaba con que Orophin y Haldir llegarían tan rápido.  
  
Haldir al ver la situación se lanzo sobre Legolas tacleandolo de nuevo al piso, luego con la ayuda de Orophin y Rumil quien ya se había repuesto sometieron al furibundo Elfo.  
  
Estáte quieto -dijo Rumil- Orophin, de casualidad traes una cuerda?  
  
¿No se atreverían? Dijo Legolas.  
  
No traigo cuerdas conmigo todo el tiempo querido hermano, pero creo percibir que una esta saliendo de la mochila de nuestro prófugo.  
  
Haldir rápidamente saco la cuerda de la mochila de Legolas y ató las manos de este en su espalda.  
  
Suéltenme! ¿¡Como se atreven!?, Soy un Príncipe, no pueden tratarme así.  
  
Rumil tu mascada por favor, dijo Haldir a su hermano quien sin dudarlo dos veces paso su pañoleta a su hermano.  
  
Sabes Príncipe para ser tan bello eres toda una molestia.  
  
Legolas abrió su boca para rebatir y Haldir lo amordazo rápidamente, lo único que pudieron oir los tres hermanos era una serie de sonidos de los cuales no deseaban saber su significado.  
  
Haldir cargo a Legolas en su hombro y comenzó a caminar a su Talan con Rumil y Orophin en su retaguardia.  
  
Bello? Preguntó Rumil a Orophin, quien solo se concreto a encoger los hombros  
  
SE QUE EL CAPÍTULO FUE MUY CORTO Y SIN ACCION PERO PROMETO QUE AL SIGUIENTE SABREMOS PORQUE LEGOLAS SE ENCUENTRA EN PELIGRO, Y PORQUE HALDIR , RUMIL Y OROPHIN SE ENCUENTRAN ANTE UNA DE SUS MÁS ARDUAS TAREAS ;) 


	3. EL VERDADERO OBJETIVO

El viaje al Talán no fue tan rápido como lo hubiera deseado Haldir, Legolas no paraba de moverse e inclusive ya había logrado dos veces conectar con su talón en la cara del cada vez menos paciente Capitán.

Por Valar! Te juró que si no te estas quieto te dejaré en la plaza mayor amarrado y amordazado para que todo mundo sepa que insufrible eres.

La amenaza pareció hacer efecto inmediato en Legolas, quien atesoraba más que nada su orgullo, y simplemente el verse expuesto a ese tipo de situaciones no era nada apetecible.

Bien! Parece que nuestro pequeño y huidizo principito es orgulloso además. Proclamo Haldir pensando que esta partida la había ganado él.

Sin embargo un rápido movimiento de piernas le permitió al Príncipe conectar de nuevo con la cara del ahora iracundo Capitán, quien sin más miramientos lo dejo caer al piso.

Haldir! Gritó Rumil acercándose inmediatamente al caído Príncipe.

Que! Encima de que me golpea el muy..... todavía debo cuidar su salud? Y tú deja de reírte pues el encargado de llevar a nuestro huésped ahora recae en ti. Le dijo airado a Orophin, quien inmediatamente cambio su risa en una exclamación de lamento.

Creo que ya no causara problemas hermanos, dijo Rumil. Parece que nuestro huésped al caer golpeo con una piedra y perdió el sentido. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto Haldir.

Rumil suavemente desato a Legolas quien en verdad se encontraba inconsciente, mostrando un golpe en la frente del Príncipe.

Haldir olvido en ese momento todas las afrentas anteriores y se arrodillo junto al joven elfo, tratando de reanimarlo, sin éxito alguno.

Llamamos a los curanderos? Preguntó Rumil.

Pero en ese momento Legolas comenzó a reaccionar y enfocando sus verdes ojos los enfoco poco a poco en cada uno de los elfos presentes.

Estas bien? Preguntó sin dilación Rumil.

Mi cabeza.... Contestó Legolas- me duele, que paso?

El mastodonte de mi hermano te dejo caer y te haz golpeado con una piedra, contesto rápidamente Orophin ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus hermanos.

Lo siento mucho su alteza, fue mi culpa – inmediatamente acepto Haldir.

La culpa ha sido solamente mía, me he comportado como un tonto, es sólo que nunca espere esto de mi padre.

Los tres hermanos ayudaron a Legolas a reincorporarse y caminaron en silencio hacia el Talán, ya una vez instalados todos en el comedor, Haldir trajo a la mesa el té que se había quedado en el fuego.

Esta caliente, así que tengan cuidado, Príncipe Legolas, de verdad sient.....

Legolas

Perdón?

Llámenme Legolas, es el nombre que mi madre me dio, realmente el título de Príncipe sólo lo utilizo en situaciones de gala.

Bien, Legolas, en verdad siento mucho lo que paso.

No tiene importancia yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, es sólo que espero comprendan mi situación, estoy atrapado aquí mientras mi Padre y mi pueblo luchan contra la maldad que poco a poco se ha ido apoderando de mi hogar.

Lo entendemos, pero también entendemos a tu padre, él sabe que el peligro es ahora mayor y quiere mantenerte a salvo por si algo le llegará a pasar – razonó Rumil.

Si claro .... Espero que me disculpen pero estoy muy cansado y me deseo retirar a mis habitaciones, mañana será un largo día pues quiero inspeccionar las tropas que Lothlorien enviara como ayuda, así que con su permiso.

Legolas se levantó de la mesa ante la sorprendida mirada de los tres hermanos y se dirigió a su habitación, después de que cerrara la puerta corrió inmediatamente a la ventana y comenzó a bajar por las ramas del árbol, su plan había funcionado, mostrándose como un sujeto humilde que se atenía a lo dispuesto por su padre, que tontos, si pensaban que se quedaría en ese lugar estaban muy equivocados.

Cuando por fin llegó al suelo se incorporó y sacudió las ropas muy contento de si mismo por haber engañado a los tres hermanos.

¡Va a algún lado Príncipe!

Legolas inmediatamente encaro a su interlocutor quien era nada más y nada menos que el propio Haldir.

Pero como......

Verá su majestad, nosotros utilizábamos ese mismo truco con nuestro hermano, así que creo que ya ha creado una especie séptimo sentido al respecto – contestaron Rumil y Orophin rodeando así al sorprendido Príncipe.

Tienes dos opciones Legolas, subir de nuevo al Talan por tus propios medios o...... Haldir no tuvo que terminar su amenaza pues sólo basto con enseñar la cuerda que llevaba consigo para que Legolas resolviera que la primera opción era la mejor.

Sin decir una palabra y furibundo subió las escaleras que llevaban al Talan, cuando se dirigió a su habitación, Haldir se interpuso y le dijo

Creo su majestad que estará más seguro si se hospeda de ahora en adelante en la habitación que no tiene ventanas.

Legolas simplemente lo miro de frente y sin asomo de vergüenza le contesto:

Aún no entiendo como alguien tan hermoso y valiente como tu, no puede entender mi sufrimiento.

Sin más, Legolas entro a la habitación que se le había asignado y cerro la puerta sonriendo, sin dejar de pensar en el sorprendido rostro de Haldir.

Mientras tanto en Mirkwood:

Su alteza, más noticias del bosque han llegado.

Que dicen nuestros guardianes? Pregunto Trandhuil inmediatamente.

El mensajero incredulo leyo de nuevo el mensaje y luego lo leyo al rey:

Al Rey Trandhuil:

Su majestad, no se como expresar lo siguiente, es sólo que todo se ha detenido, los orcos ya no atacan, las arañas no son vistas, pareciera que ya no les interesamos, no hemos sufrido un ataque más desde esta mañana. Durante la tarde envié a uno de mis hombres de reconocimiento a una de las cuevas que sabemos sirven de campamento a los orcos, y sólo encontró basura y algunos alimentos abandonados, como signo de que sus dueños habían salido en franca carrera. Esperamos sus instrucciones mi señor.

Firma:

Telerman, Capitán del Grupo Norte.

Ante la incrédula mirada del rey el mensajero replico:

Todas las comunicaciones dicen lo mismo, los orcos y las araña se han replegado desde esta mañana, no sabemos que es lo que lo ocasiono, todos los capitanes esperan sus ordenes.

¿Porqué se habían ido? Ahora que parecía que Mirkwood estaba lista para caer, porque había soltado a su presa, podría ser una trampa?, pero realmente lo dudaba, los orcos no eran tan listos. ¿Qué había sucedido por la mañana que hubiera podido cambiar el curso de las cosas?.

Trandhuil palideció e inclusive busco apoyo en su trono para no caer, el mensajero y algunos consejeros se acercaron a él llenos de temor.

¿Su majestad? Se encuentra bien?

Legolas.

El príncipe Legolas, no esta aquí recuerda? Lo enviamos a Lolthorien para que estuviera a salvo.

Los orcos quieren a Legolas, no le entiendes? Cuando Legolas dejo de estar aquí, los orcos de alguna manera lo supieron por eso ya no les interesamos, eso significa que hay alguien más detrás de ellos, alguien que busca apoderarse o acabar con el heredero del trono de Mirkwood.

Poco a poco las palabras del monarca fueron alcanzando los oídos de los ahí congregados absorbiendo lo trágico y horroroso de la situación.

Hemos mandado al Príncipe directamente a sus manos, estaba más seguro aquí, no puede ser! Decían los consejeros entre ellos.

Pero porque lo quieren? Preguntó Ardamaz uno de los consejeros.

Valar! Exclamó Trandhuil ¡Lo saben! ¡Ellos lo saben! ¡Caradmur!

Un elfo se acerco rápidamente al Rey y se inclinó ante el.

Mandeme mi señor.

Reúne a tus hombres salimos inmediatamente a Lothlorien.

Sin decir una palabra más el Rey dejo a sus consejeros y al mensajero en estado de ignorancia, antes de salir dijo a Ardamaz.

Estarás a cargo de Mirkwood mientras no estamos, no tendrás problemas, el ser maligno que comanda a los orcos ha fijado sus ojos en otro objetivo.

Trandhuil se encerró en su habitación y se preparó para hacer algo que hacía siglos no hicierá, hablar con su amante...


	4. LANGADEN Y ELRITAR

Agradezco de antemano a todas las personas que me escribieron, se que la última vez me desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero vengo con renovadas ganas y esta vez si quiero terminar la historia, que según he estado viendo, será un poco larga, espero que mis amigos me permitan distraerlos por algún tiempo más.

Sólo para aclarar algo, durante la guerra del anillo Trandhuil y Elrond eran amantes Gilgalad sólo era un amigo de Elrond, quien poco antes de su muerte deja en su poder el anillo Vilya.

Por cierto si alguien quiere aventarse a ser mi beta DE VERDAD LO NECESITO MUCHO!

En el tranquilo y pacífico Valle de Imlandris un elfo de extraordinaria belleza combinada con sabiduría se encontraba leyendo en uno de los tantos jardines que rodeaban la casa principal, su cabello largo y negro parecía una cascada de negros trazos, sus ojos grises reflejaban todo el conocimiento que había atesorado a lo largo de los años y siglos.

¡Elrond!... el elfo levanto un rostro lleno de sorpresa, no podía ser él, el libro cayó de sus manos.

Simplemente no podía ser posible, no había tenido comunicación con él desde hacía siglos, no después de todo el resentimiento que había aflorado después de que Elrond tuviera que casarse con Celebrian para cumplir el destino predicho por Galadriel.......

Siglos antes.....

Debes comprenderme, Galadriel ha predicho que los hijos que tenga con Celebrian serán importantes para el destino de Tierra Media.

Y por eso me abandonas, por eso me traicionas!? Creí que tu amor era verdadero Elrond Medio-Elfo, te entregue mi amor, desafié a mi Padre para estar contigo, no pude sostener su mano cuando murió en la batalla porque estaba defendiéndote a ti!

Yo te amo, es sólo que.....

Calla! No digas más, no quiero escuchar más mentiras, si quieres recargar toda la culpa en Galadriel adelante, pero olvídate de mi para siempre, desde ahora tu y yo somos enemigos.

¡Thranduil!..... pero todo había sido inútil el Monarca de Mirkwood había abandonado ese día Imlandris para no volver.

Lord Elrond, me escucha?

Elrond recobró su aplomo y contesto.

Rey Trandhuil, es una sorpresa escuchar de Usted, en que puedo servirle.

La frialdad entre los dos se sentía hasta el fondo del alma misma y los dos lo resentían, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a externar algo más.

Necesito su ayuda, dijo al fin Trandhuil rompiendo el silencio.

Elrond sabía que el orgulloso Rey de Mirkwood, no pediría ayuda a no ser que se tratará de algo muy grave y eso lo inquieto.

Que es lo que pasa? Estas bien? Por un momento el muro de hielo había caído y los dos se dieron cuenta.

El corazón de Trandhuil pareció reconocer en esas preguntas algo del amor que habían compartido hacía ya mucho tiempo pero se negó a pensar en eso.

Estoy bien Elrond, no te preocupes por mi. Toda Tierra Media peligra, y por eso sentí que era mi obligación hablar contigo y ponerte en sobre aviso.

Obligación? Eso es lo que soy una obligación para ti? Elrond había externado lo que pensaba sin notarlo y ahora sabía que había cometido un error.

Elrond, por favor, tu y yo sabemos porque termino todo, ahora no es el momento de hablar al respecto, lo que tuvimos se termino, los dos tomamos rumbos diferentes y ahora tenemos otras obligaciones.

Todo se termino? Pregunto Elrond, sabía que era una pregunta muy peligrosa pero después de la partida tan abrupta de Trandhuil tenia que saberlo.

Trandhuil dudo un momento en contestar, porque sabía que muy dentro de su corazón aún existían sentimientos por Elrond, pero ya habían tenido su momento y el nunca miraba hacía atrás.

Tuvimos nuestro momento Elrond, ahora debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas.

Elrond titubeo un poco, Trandhuil no le había contestado su pregunta, quizás significara...? Aún tendrían esperanzas...?

Esta en lo correcto Lord Trandhuil, dígame que es lo que pasa, porque estamos en peligro?

Es una larga historia, comenzó hace ya muchos años, y no es del conocimiento general, así que puede que le sorprendan ciertas cosas.

Adelante- increpó Elrond a Trandhuil

Es sobre mi tío Langaden, hermano de mi padre Oropher.

Su hemano?, nunca supe que Oropher tuviera hermanos.

Porque el mismo no quería que se supiera, nunca ambiciono reinar como mi padre, así que le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, para todos sólo era uno de los mejores artesanos de joyería que existiera en la entonces Greenwood, sus joyas eran de una belleza etérea igual a la de él según cuentan, yo nunca lo conocí, fue mucho antes de que yo naciera, pues bien, todos vivían felices, pero Langaden siempre se preguntó porque Greenwood no contaba con un anillo de poder para protegerlo y siempre trato de crear uno, sin éxito alguno, sin embargo sus intentos llegaron a oídos de un maléfico personaje, de nombre Elritar, un ser malvado que podía adoptar la forma que quisiera mediante magia negra, para acercarse a mi tío tomo la forma de un elfo obscuro y lo sedujo, mi tío se enamoro irremediablemente de él sin saber que lo que quería era el conocimiento suficiente para crear un anillo maldito parecido al de Sauron.

Su objetivo era crear un anillo para conquistar toda Tierra Media, pero paso algo que no tenía previsto.

Que paso? Pregunto Elrond cada vez más intrigado con la historia.

Elritar se enamoró de Langaden. Fueron amantes durante muchos años ante la desconfianza de mi padre quien no confiaba en el Elfo Oscuro.

Langaden avanzaba en sus descubrimientos para la creación de un anillo mágico pero hizo algunos cambios en cuanto a su finalidad. Verás Elrond, creo un anillo más poderoso que el de Sauron mismo.

Más poderoso que el anillo único? Preguntó incrédulo Elrond.

Si, porque el poder de este anillo residía en el amor, Langaden se dio cuenta de que era demasiado poderoso para que sólo una persona lo poseyera así que creo un anillo que se dividía en dos, el verdadero poder sólo podría salir a la superficie cuando ambos anillos estuvieran en las manos de dos personas que se amaran verdaderamente, tenía planeado dárselo a Oropher y a su esposa para que protegieran Greenwood, pero Elritar se enteró y le pidió a Langaden que no lo hiciera y después cometió el error que lo llevaría a perderlo todo.

Le confesó a Langaden su identidad y su verdadera forma pensando que el amor que este le tenía lo ayudaría a convencerlo para unírsele y darle una de las mitades del anillo. Mi tío se dio cuenta del engaño y aunque Elritar le ofrecío que gobernarían toda Tierra Media el se negó a aceptarlo y lo rechazo.

Elritar en un ataque de furia secuestro a mi tío y lo llevo al Monte del Destino, donde tantas cosas horribles han pasado y pasaran, allí lo amenazó e inclusive le rogó para que permanecieran juntos y usaran el anillo, pero Langaden se negaba a decirle en donde los había escondido, el furioso mago incluso lo torturo y abuso de su cuerpo pero mi tío permaneció en silencio y con el corazón roto.

Mi padre busco por todos lados a Langaden y llegó con un ejercito de leales guardias hasta el Monte del Destino donde lo tenía encerrado, hubo una gran batalla y Elritar huyó no sin antes decirle a Langaden que lo seguía amando.

Mi tío estaba muy malherido y moribundo, cuando mi padre lo tuvo entre sus brazos Langaden con sus últimas palabras le explico el poder de los anillos y el paradero de uno de ellos, después murió.

Mi padre encontró el anillo, una hermosa banda delgada de mitril cuyo único adorno es una piedra color rojo sangre circundada con pequeñas y hermosas hojas plateadas, sin embargo por si sólo no tenía el poder de proteger su reino, se necesitaba la otra mitad para poder hacer algo, la cual se busco por todos lados pero nunca se encontró.

Y Elritar?

Después de haber huido cobardemente no se supo nunca nada de él...... hasta ahora.

Elritar ha vuelto?

Siempre sospechamos que alguien estaba detrás de las fuerzas malignas que convirtieron a Greenwood en Mirkwood pero no sabíamos quien, ahora lo sabemos. Elritar el Traidor y Asesino ha vuelto y esta detrás de Legolas.

De Legolas? Pero que tiene que ver tu hijo en esto.

La historia no termina ahí Elrond, el anillo de Langaden paso a mí cuando mi padre murió, yo simplemente no le preste atención hasta el día que nació mi hijo.........

Mithrandir llegó el día de su nacimiento para darle las acostumbradas bendiciones, yo lo estaba cargando y de mi cuello colgaba el anillo de Langaden, en cuanto Legolas toco el anillo este comenzó a brillar de una manera deslumbradora, todos nos sorprendimos ante aquel suceso, pues el anillo no había mostrado anteriormente ningún tipo de actividad.

Mithrandir tomo a Legolas en sus brazos y lo examinó, yo estaba asustado, y pensé que Legolas tenía algún problema, por fin Mithrandir lo regreso a mi y con una sonrisa críptica como las que sólo el sabe nos dijo.

Ya era tiempo de que regresara! Trandhuil hijo de Oropher en tus brazos tienes a Langaden quien ha regresado de la muerte para cumplir con su destino.

Después nos explico todo y nos dijo que llegaría el momento en que Legolas debería partir en búsqueda de la otra mitad y su amor verdadero para poder terminar con la maldad de Elritar.

Nosotros simplemente no lo podíamos creer, pero cuando Legolas cumplió la mayoría de edad le fue entregado el anillo, nunca se le dijo nada sobre la historia de Langaden y el anillo no volvió a comportarse de forma rara de nuevo, cuando nació Legolas comenzarón los ataques a Greenwood y siguieron hasta que nos convirtieron en Mirkwood, hoy por la mañana Legolas fue enviado a Lothlorien a pedir ayuda, en cuanto dejo el bosque los ataques cesaron, fue entonces cuando descubrí, que Elritar había regresado y estaba detrás de Legolas y del anillo desde el principio.

Es una historia increíble.... Dijo al fin Elrond. ¿Legolas recuerda algo de Langaden?

No, su memoria no ha regresado y no sabe que es su reencarnación, ahora mismo parto a Lothlorien pues temo por el. Antes de irme, pensé que sería buena idea ponerte en sobre aviso de la situación.

Te agradezco tu preocupación pero Vylia siempre ha protegido Imlandris y Nenya siempre protegerá a Lothlorien, tu hijo esta a salvo.

Nadie esta a salvo de mi Elrond Medio-Elfo!

Elrond y Trandhuil saltaron al mismo tiempo, alguien más se había conectado con ellos.

Agradezco a Trandhuil que te haya puesto en antecedentes, pero creo que hay dos cosas que olvido decirte:

Después de que mi amado Langaden muriera logre crear un anillo para mi mismo, un anillo que me permitiría encontrar a mi amante cuando regresará, así fue como comenzó mi aventura en Mirkwood, trate de apoderarme de él, pero Trandhuil siempre lograba evitar que siquiera me acercara , así que seguí atacando hasta que sintió que no había otra opción que pedirles su ayuda y poner a salvo a su hijo. Yo puedo entrar y salir de Imlandris o Lothlorien cuantas veces quiera, yo no estoy sujeto a esos débiles anillos que usan para protección, soy más fuerte que ustedes, Legolas será mío, recordara a Langaden y lo reclamaré como mi amante, encontrare la otra mitad del anillo y gobernaremos toda Tierra Media.

Por cierto Trandhuil, deberías contar a Elrond toda la verdad y no sólo lo que te conviene.

Calla! Grito angustiado Trandhuil,

De que verdad habla Trandhuil?

No te lo ha dicho poderoso Lord de Imlandris........

LEGOLAS ES TU HIJO.


	5. TODO COMIENZA

GRACIAS de nuevo por todos los reviews que he tenido, me alegra en verdad que les guste la historia y por supuesto que tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias para que mi historia sea lo más interesante y legible para ustedes.

Las cosas se complican cada vez más, no es así? En mis historias algunos elfos pueden concebir, son muy raros pero los hay, uno de ellos es Trandhuil.

Pero volvamos a la historia.

-Mi hijo?! Trandhuil de que esta hablando? Pero todo era inútil el aterrorizado elfo no contestaba.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Preguntó la voz burlona de Elratir- No se lo habías dicho Trandhuil? Ups, pero como se me pudo escapar, ja ja j aja.

-Me las pagaras maldito! Te lo juro!, no pondrás un dedo en Legolas, así sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Grito airado Trandhuil.

-No estas en posición de negociar necio, yo tengo el poder!

Y como para poder demostrar de lo que era capaz ambos elfos comenzaron a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus cerebros, Elrond y Trandhuil cayeron al piso entre dolores insoportables, uno en los jardines de Imlandris y el otro en su habitación privada.

-Eso fue sólo para demostrar mi poder, no se inmiscuyan entre mi y mi amante o sufrirán las consecuencias!

Y con esta última declaración Elratir salió de las mentes de Trandhuil y Elrond dejándolos exhaustos.

Después de unos minutos Elrond se había recobrado lo suficiente como para intentar contactar a Trandhuil de nuevo.

-Trandhuil? Estas bien?

-Déjame sólo Elrond, por favor – contestó Trandhuil con una voz muy débil.

-No me puedes pedir que te deje sólo, necesito saber si lo que Elratir dijo es verdad, ¿Es Legolas mi hijo?.

Ante el persistente silencio de Trandhuil Elrond volvió a preguntar de nuevo con un tono más elevado :

- ¡Exijo saber la verdad Trandhuil, es Legolas mi hijo?!

-Siii! Grito Trandhuil entre lagrimas – Legolas es tu hijo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías concebir, porque no me dijiste que te habías embarazado, porque lo mantuviste en secreto Trandhuil, porque?

-Porque tu destino estaba en otros brazos, tu destino era tener otros hijos, tener una familia en la que yo no estaba incluido –contestó tristemente Trandhuil.

-Recuerdas el día en que nos separamos Elrond?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ese día regrese de Lothlorien en donde me había entrevistado con Lady Galadriel, me pediste que nos viéramos para una cena privada en tus habitaciones, no era nada fuera de lo común, solíamos ir de una habitación a otra para cenar juntos.

-Estaba ansioso de tu regreso, lo recuerdo bien, habías ido a Lothlorien para pedir la bendición de Galadriel a nuestra unión, esa noche pedí a los cocineros de Imlandris que prepararán un cena muy especial pues estaba convencido de que ese día recibiría tu proposición formal.

Era en verdad doloroso para los dos recordar aquel día, en el que habían fincado tantas ilusiones.

-La razón por la cual quería que nuestra noche fuera tan especial Elrond, era porque también tenía yo una noticia que darte....

-Valar! Me ibas a decir que estabas embarazado de mi hijo, no es cierto? Y yo no te deje hablar, sólo te dije lo que Galadriel había visto en su espejo, como pude ser tan tonto!

-Me dejaste muy claro que debías casarte con Celebrian y tener hijos, que debías forjar una familia de la cual dependería el futuro de Tierra Media, yo no podía competir con eso Elrond.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho Trandhuil, yo me hubiera unido contigo....

-Y que? Dejar a Tierra Media sin su salvador? La única manera de mantenerte a mi lado era decirte que esperaba un hijo tuyo?! Yo no quería tu sacrificio Elrond, quería tu amor para mi y para mi hijo!

-Yo tenía derecho a saber Trandhuil!

-Tú no tenias derecho a nada Elrond Medio-Elfo! –grito Trandhuil – Tu decidiste eso por nosotros!

-He cumplido mi cometido, estas avisado y conoces de lo que es capaz Elratir, ahora me voy.

-Trandhuil! No puedes irte! Nuestro hijo esta en peligro!

-NO! grito Trandhuil, MI hijo esta en peligro y haré lo que sea necesario para que Elratir no gane.... Aún cuando tenga que sacrificar mi vida...

-No lo hagas sólo Trandhuil, no malgaste tu vida por mis errores, te lo suplico mi amor –gritaba desesperado Elrond entre lagrimas de impotencia... pero todo era inútil Trandhuil ya no contestaba.

Debía pensar rápido, corrió sin parar hacía su despacho en donde sabía encontraría a Erestor y Glorfindel.

-Elrond! Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Erestor al ver entrar intempestivamente al normalmente ecuánime Lord.

-No, no me encuentro bien, mi hijo esta en peligro.

-Elrohir o Elladan? Pregunto rápidamente Glorfinder

-Ellos no, debemos ir a Lothlorien de inmediato, Erestor se quedará a cargo de Imlandris, Glorfinder reúne los elfos que puedas, debemos salir a más tardar mañana por la mañana. Legolas me necesita.

Diciendo esto, Elrond salió de la habitación dejando dos muy confundidos elfos.

-Quien es Legolas? Pregunto Glorfinder a Erestor.

En la madrugada del día siguiente en Lothlorien......

Unas manos recorrían su espalda, unas manos que en comparación con su calido cuerpo lleno de pasión eran frías, se encontraba en una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida, sobre una inmensa cama con sábanas rojas de satín, la gran cabecera que coronaba el lecho era de madera tallada, en el centro la figura de un elfo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, las manos de la figura de madera tomaban firmemente sus muñecas impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, las manos seguían acariciándole en sus partes más íntimas haciéndolo perder todo control.

-Por favor – se escucho decir a si mismo con una voz débil y llena de deseo.

-Por favor que mi pequeña aurora- dijo una voz fría y sensual como sus manos.

-No soporto más, tómame! Dijo con una voz angustiada

-Será un placer- contesto la otra voz y de un solo y rápido movimiento penetro el cuerpo del cautivo, quien lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Recuerda que después del dolor viene el placer mi bello Lasgaden. Con estas palabras comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sin dejar de tocar ese pequeño botón de placer de su compañero quien daba pequeños gemidos de placer que iban aumentando conjuntamente con los movimientos de su amante.

Por fin los dos llegaron juntos al climax con una exclamación de extásis.

-Eres tan bello cuando estas llegando a tu pináculo mi hermosa aurora, nunca me cansare de verte así.

El misterioso Elfo que ahora permanecía oculto por la cascada de cabello que cubría su rostro movió una de las maravillosas hojas talladas en la cabecera y la figura de madera libero a su prisionero quien se dejo caer exhausto en la cama.

-Te juro mi amor, que tus invenciones son... simplemente ingeniosas y de lo más placenteras.

-Sólo para ti mi pequeño tesoro, sólo para ti. Y aún tengo algunas otras que te gustaran más, sin embargo debemos recuperarnos para comenzar un nuevo día y seguir con nuestra búsqueda.

-Tienes razón, como siempre, durmamos ahora abrazados hasta que el nuevo amanecer llegue a nosotros.

Lasgaden se incorporó del lecho para acomodarse en los brazos de su amante sólo para descubrir que el rostro de este era el de un ser maligno y repugnante que lo miraba con ojos de lujuria, trató de salir de la cama, pero aquel ser lo tenía tomado de la cintura y le era imposible romper el horrible abrazo.

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión, todavía tenemos tiempo hasta que llegue el amanecer.

Diciendo esto la bestia acerco su boca llena de retorcidos y puntiagudos dientes a los labios de Lasgaden quien trataba de no gritar mientras seguía sin éxito de liberarse.....

-Noooooooooooooo! Grito Legolas despertándose sólo para encontrar que no podía moverse, un peso lo mantenía en su cama. El pánico se apodero de el, y comenzó a luchar con renovados bríos, hasta que logró lanzar a la figura que lo trataba de mantener inmóvil, quien cayo al piso con un grito de dolor.

-Eso era inecesario Legolas – dijo Orophin mientras se acercaba a Rumil quien era el infortunado elfo que había salido volando.

-Rumil? Orophin?- pregunto Legolas aún inseguro de si mismo.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Preguntó Haldir quien estaba entrando a la habitación.

Después de haber enviado a Rumil para que despertara a su huésped para desayunar había oído un gran alboroto, Orophin se había ofrecido a ver lo que pasaba pues pensaban que se trataba de otro episodio del Príncipe. Pero entonces se había oído el grito de Rumil y Haldir supo que algo andaba mal, así que se dirigió a la habitación en donde encontró a Rumil en el piso y Orophin a su lado, mientras Legolas permanecía aún confuso por todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-Vine a despertar a nuestro huésped y me di cuenta de que tenía pesadillas, trate de despertarlo, pero aparentemente eso fue muy mala idea porque de un movimiento – que por cierto quisiera me enseñara- me mandó volando, inmediatamente entró Orophin y luego tú.

-Legolas estas bien? Preguntó con preocupación Haldir acercandose cuidadosamente el Príncipe.

Legolas comenzó a comprender que todo había sido un sueño,.... Pero había sido tan real, tan espeluznantemente real, de pronto se dio cuenta de otra cosa, la esencia de su propia eyaculación, inmediatamente se cubrió con la sábana para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su situación y con voz un poco más firme contestó a Haldir quien se seguía acercando a él.

-Alto!, Estoy bien, fue sólo una pesadilla, lo siento mucho Rumil no fue mi intención lastimarte, ahora si por favor me dejaran sólo por un momento para cambiar mis ropas bajaré en un momento con ustedes.

Haldir quien también había alcanzado a detectar la esencia de Legolas, se dio cuenta de todo y queriéndole dar un momento de privacidad al Príncipe les pidió a sus hermanos que lo acompañaran al comedor en donde esperarían a Legolas.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo sólo, no pudo dejar de verter lagrimas de vergüenza y confusión; ¿Por qué había soñado tal aberración? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Quién era Lasgaden? Y sobre todo ¿Quién era esa horrible criatura?.

Haldir quien se había quedado fuera de la habitación, escucho el llanto del Príncipe y sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos al sentir la tristeza y confusión que se cernían sobre Legolas. ¿Cómo ayudarlo?.

Sin que Haldir lo supiera una figura esbozada de negro vigilaba el árbol donde se encontraba el Talán de los hermanos, su amante estaba tan cerca.... Tan cerca....


	6. EL PRINCIPIO DE LA BUSQUEDA

Agradezco de verdad todos los reviews que me han hecho llegar, y tambien acepto agradecida las correcciones, tienes razón Vania es Thranduil, a veces cuando me pongo a escribir no me fijo en esos detalles y por eso es muy importante cuando me los hacen notar.

Todas sus comunicaciones en verdad me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, aunque debo advertir que durante los fines de semana no puedo subir ningún capítulo les tendré una sorpresa para el lunes, lo prometo.

Ahora sin más preámbulos les entrego de todo corazón:

CAPITULO 6: EL PRINCIPIO DE LA BUSQUEDA.

-Algo maligno esta dentro de nuestro amado bosque mi señor.

La voz de Galadriel había advertido a Celeborn de la intrusión, el Lord de Lothlorien se encontraba en camino a la inspección de los refuerzos que iba a enviar a Mirkwood.

-También lo he sentido esposa mía, sin embargo no logro detectar el lugar exacto en donde se esta llevando a cabo y eso me preocupa, el poder de Nenya nos debería permitir ubicarlo.

-Esta muy cerca, iré al espejo para tratar de localizarlo.

-Te veré ahí... Galadriel, ten cuidado.

-Siempre mi señor.

Aunque el espejo era muy útil para este tipo de situaciones Celeborn temía que cada vez que era utilizado por Galadriel, este robaba algo de su vitalidad, por ello sólo lo usaban cuando era estrictamente necesario.

-Reúne a los guardias que puedas y reunete conmigo en el "Claro del Espejo".

Le dijo Celeborn a Orebil, uno de sus guardias personales.

-Si mi señor

Los guardias estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de ordenes intempestivas, y siempre estaban preparados para actuar, normalmente Haldir era el guardia personal de Celeborn, pero esa mañana esta comisionado a otra misión y por ello Orebil que era su segundo en autoridad estaba al lado del Lord de Lothlorien.

Celeborn caminaba apresuradamente al claro para reunirse con Galadriel cuando sintió la presencia obscura más cerca de él, el Lord de Lothlorien se detuvo y comenzó a tratar de focalizar la señal.

Con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a visualizar la imagen, pero aún era muy borrosa, como si algo o alguien estuviese tratando de evitarlo, por fin la imagen comenzó a aclararse y el corazón de Celeborn se heló al identificar la imagen.

-¡El Talan de Haldir y sus hermanos!.

Rápidamente Lord Celeborn corrió hacia el Talan de los hermanos, que gracias al Valar no estaba lejos, con el poder de su mente se comunicó con Galadriel.

-Galadriel, lo he encontrado!, está cerca del Talan de Haldir y sus hermanos, me dirijo ahí, unos guardias llegarán contigo en cualquier momento mandalos en mi dirección!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Celeborn continuó su desesperado camino.

Mientras tanto en el Talan.......

Legolas se había refrescado y cambiado de ropas, aún se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido pero tenía que continuar con el día, no podía dejarse vencer por un sueño, por más terrible que este haya sido. De pronto escucho una conmoción.

-¡Ruido de batalla! ¿Pero que esta pasando?.

Legolas abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras solo para encontrar a los tres hermanos en desesperada lucha contra alguien vestido en su totalidad de negro con el rostro cubierto.

Orophin se encontraba en el piso tratando de recuperarse de un golpe en el estomago, mientras Rumil con un brazo sangrante trataba de protegerlo de otro ataque, Haldir había tomado su espada y procuraba mantener la atención del atacante enfocada en él. Los valientes esfuerzos del Capitán habían logrado poner a salvo a sus hermanos pero él se encontraba ahora en una situación precaria, ya que el misterioso espadachín estaba demostrando una agilidad y fuerza extraordinarias.

Cuando Haldir tropezo con uno de los muchos muebles regados por la habitación el corazón de Legolas pareció paralizarse y con un rápido movimiento montó una flecha en el arco que había tomado de su habitación al salir.

Sin pensarlo más soltó su disparo y la saeta voló directamente al brazo que sostenía la espada que estaba dispuesta a dar el golpe final a Haldir.

Un horroso grito se escucho en la habitación ocasionando que todos los elfos presentes se taparan los finos oídos.

-Legolas! Regresa a la habitación!

Grito Haldir al ver aparecer al Príncipe

-No soy una damisela en peligro Haldir.

Y diciendo esto Legolas tomo sus dos cuchillos largos y se dispuso a enfrentarse a la criatura, quien había arrancado la flecha y se encaraba ahora a él.

-Porque me haz herido mi amado Lasgaden? Preguntó una voz que pareció adentrarse hasta la misma alma de Legolas.

_Lasgaden? Ese el nombre de mis sueños!_

-Mi nombre es Legolas, Príncipe de Mirkwood e hijo de Thranduil, y tú te haz atrevido a herir a mis guardianes ¿Quién eres tu que no atreves a dar la cara y atacas esbozado?

La mano de la negra figura arranco de un solo movimiento las telas que cubrían su rostro y Legolas pudo ver al elfo más bello que jamás hubiera visto:

Sus ojos negros sólo hacían resaltar la blancura de mármol de su rostro y su cabello negro y espeso le otorgaban una fortaleza fuera de lo natural, sus labios dos finas líneas que invitaban al disfrute carnal.

-Es que ya no me recuerdas mi pequeña aurora?

Legolas sintió que se hundía en un negro pozo.

_Pequeña Aurora!, no puede ser, noo...._

Al ver que Legolas se había quedado petrificado, Haldir tomo la oportunidad y recogiendo la espada que había caído de sus manos arremetió de nuevo contra el elfo oscuro. Este, con un simple movimiento de sus manos mando volando a Haldir contra el tronco del árbol que atravesaba el Talán dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

-Haldir!- gritaron al unísono los dos restantes hermanos y el príncipe, quien saliendo de su ensoñación se lanzó al ataque.

Ver pelear a Legolas con sus cuchillos largos era como poder observar una mortal danza, cada uno de sus movimientos se encontraban en sincronía con la intensidad de los mismos, pero el misterioso elfo reflectaba cada uno de los mortales golpes.

La batalla era realmente balanceada, ninguno de ellos tenía la ventaja, la belleza de los movimientos de ambos contrincantes no podían ser ignoradas por los observadores.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba del lado de Legolas, uno de los movimientos del elfo oscuro fue tan rápido que el Príncipe perdió el ritmo y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmado y tenía la espada de su atacante en la garganta, lista para cortar su vida.

-Legolas! Exclamaron Rumil y Orophin quienes se encontraban al lado del aún inconsciente Haldir.

-¡No se muevan o el príncipe morirá! Les ordeno el elfo.

-Ahora tu vendrás conmigo mi amor y juntos encontraremos el segundo anillo.

-¡No lo harás! Gritó una potente voz desde la entrada del Talan.

-Lord Celeborn! Es un placer tener el honor de su visita, pero Lasgaden y yo ya nos estábamos retirando.

-Yo creo que no Elratir, algunos de mis guardias están subiendo en este mismo momento, mientras los demás rodean el Talan, no podrás salir de aquí.

-Necio! No puedes alejarme de mi amante, su destino es estar conmigo por toda la eternidad.

-Lasgaden murió por tu culpa Elratir, por ti y tu inmensa maldad, eras un tonto entonces y eres un tonto ahora si piensas que volverás a repetir esos horrores en un inocente.

Celeborn logró lo que quería, haciendo a Elratir perder el control este se lanzó en contra del Lord quien estaba ya preparado con su espada y cuchillo corto lanzando Legolas al piso.

El Lord de Lothlorien sólo estaba esperando que Legolas estuviera a salvo y con un rápido movimiento saco un frasco cuyo contenido brillo de manera sobrenatural causando que Elratir se replegara.

-Aún recuerdas la luz de la fuente de Galadriel Elratir?

Elratir comenzó a sentir como la luz le comenzaba a quemar y se lanzó por una de las ventanas del Talan hacía la parte más obscura del bosque donde sus secuaces lo esperaban.

Cuando la luz se hubo extinguido Celeborn corrió hacía donde se encontraba el Príncipe mientras ordenaba a sus guardias que acababan de llegar que se hicieran cargo de los hermanos.

-¿Legolas? Te encuentras bien?

Legolas quien se trataba de reincorporar con la ayuda de Celeborn, miraba la ventana por donde su atacante había salido dejando tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

-¿Quién era él Lord Celeborn? ¿Porqué nos ataco, que es lo que buscaba?

-Es una larga historia Legolas, será mejor que te llevemos a ti, Haldir y sus hermanos a la enfermería.

Mientras Celeborn tomó de la cintura a Legolas para ayudar al perplejo elfo a revisar pudo observar como del cuello del Príncipe colgaba de una cadena un anillo plateado cuyo adorno sólo consistía en una piedra roja rodeada de hojas bellamente labradas.

_Así que todo ha comenzado de nuevo......_


	7. MEMORIAS

En verdad es muy gratificante recibir todos sus reviews, mi corazón salta de emoción de saber que les esta gustando tanto, tengo miles de ideas que espero poder desarrollar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sigan escribiendo que no hay mejor aliciente que saber que hay personas esperando por el trabajo de uno.

Si piensan que las cosas se han puesto candentes, esperen a ver lo que pasara en el futuro, les prometo que habrá aventura, pasión, drama y quizás algo de humor.

Ahora ante Ustedes, el siguiente capítulo:

CAPITULO 7

MEMORIAS

Lothlorien parecía un hormiguero, los guardias corrían de un lugar a otro, siguiendo las ordenes de sus superiores, aunque Celeborn estaba seguro de que Elritar ya no se encontraba dentro del bosque había ordenado una exhaustiva búsqueda, pero hasta el momento no habían encontrada nada aún.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería.....

-¡No puedo permanecer un día entero aquí, ya me siento bien!

Exclamó Haldir tratándose de incorporar de la cama, sin éxito alguno ya que una oleada de mareo y dolor de cabeza lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo.

-Capitán Haldir, puede haber sufrido una contusión es necesario que esta bajo observación por lo menos esta noche.

Le pedía el curandero, tratando de tranquilizar a su paciente.

-¡Es que no entiende que mi obligación esta junto a mis hombres, buscando al intruso!?.

-Y no entiende que la mía es asegurarme de que se encuentre en óptima salud antes de reanudar sus labores?!

Fue en ese momento cuando Rumil y Orophin entraron a la estancia de su hermano, uno con el brazo vendado y el otro aparentemente bien.

-¿Por qué ellos se encuentran ya de pie, mientras a mi se me mantiene en cama como a un enfermo?

-Porque... dijo el curandero tratando de encontrar un poco más de paciencia... Rumil sólo tenía una cortada en el brazo y Orophin esta bien.

-Que hay del Príncipe Legolas? Preguntó preocupado Haldir, ya un poco mas tranquilo.

-Yo estoy bien Haldir, gracias.

Contestó una voz desde la puerta, Legolas se encontraba de pie junto a Lord Celeborn, la única señal de que hubiera sufrido daño era un pequeño corte en un lado de su cuello, en donde el cuchillo había sido puesto.

-Espero que Haldir no este causando problemas mi querido amigo.

Dijo Celeborn al curandero, quien simplemente se contento con levantar los hombros.

Mientras Celeborn y el curandero se apartaban un momento para hablar de las heridas de Haldir, Legolas se acerco al postrado capitán.

-No se como agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi Haldir.

Le dijo Legolas tomando la mano del perplejo elfo, ante la mirada divertida de sus hermanos.

-No tiene porque agradecerme su alteza, era mi deber protegerlo.

Contestó inmediatamente y de forma apresurada e impersonal.

Legolas exhalo un casi inaudible oh! de decepción y libero la mano de Haldir, creando un pequeño lapso de silencio incómodo hasta que Rumil interviniera.

-Sabes algo del elfo oscuro que nos atacó Legolas?

-Jamás lo había visto en mi vida- declaró Legolas, no queriendo revelar su sueño.

-El se refirió a ti como Lasgaden su amante.

_Lasgaden mi pequeña aurora....._

Legolas se estremeció ante el recuerdo y contestó de nuevo.

-Ya les he dicho que no lo conozco, me confunde con alguien más.

Haldir se pudo dar cuenta de la aprehensión del Príncipe y fue el quien tomó su mano en esta ocasión, causando sorpresa ante los presentes, pues era bien sabido que Haldir no expresaba sus sentimientos de esa forma.

-Lo importante es que estas bien, además Lord Celeborn parecía conocer al atacante, estoy seguro de que él nos dará más información.

Por un exquisito momento las manos de Haldir y Legolas permanecieron unidas y la mirada de ambos se encontró, aunque Orophin y Rumil seguían hablando, ellos sentían que estaban en otro lugar lejos de todos.

-¡Haldir!, gritó por fin Orophin al no recibir respuesta ni de su hermano ni de Legolas.

Haldir salió de su ensoñación y por fin soltó la mano del Príncipe quien se incorporó y colocó junto a los otros dos hermanos, quienes apenas podían contener la risa al ver a dos muy sonrojados elfos.

Fue ese momento el que eligió Lord Celeborn para reunirse con los demás.

-Haldir, el curandero me ha dicho que estas un poco renuente a seguir sus consejos.

Haldir se sintió un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento y contestó.

-En verdad debo confesar que me he portado un poco necio-

-Un poco? Agregó el curandero desde su posición detrás de Lord Celeborn.

Orophin y Rumil sabían que la renuencia de Haldir de permanecer en la enfermería se debía a un sin número de malos recuerdos que de ella tenía, en especial del momento en que su madre moría de pena debido a la muerte de su padre durante una emboscada de orcos.

-Si fuera posible Lord Celeborn y Maestro Curandero, quisiéramos trasladar a Haldir a nuestro Talan, y cuidar de él ahí, creo será más confortable para todos, prometemos que Haldir no se levantará hasta mañana y sólo después de que el Maestro Curandero lo haya examinado.

El Maestro Curandero se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta y luego por fin dijo:

-Por mi parte no hay problema alguno, sólo prométanme mantenerlo en cama y darle este té cada hora, le ayudara para combatir el mareo y el dolor de cabeza.

-Claro que se lo prometemos, cuidaremos bien de él hasta mañana!

Exclamó Legolas antes los atónitos ojos de Haldir.

-Esta bien, pueden llevárselo, contestó el Maestro Curandero ante el beneplácito de todos los ahí presentes.

Rumil y Orophin ayudaron a su hermano a ponerse de pie y se colocaron uno a cada lado de él herido, cuidadosamente lo bajaron de la enfermería y emprendieron el viaje al Talan familiar.

-Legolas, quisiera hablar un momento contigo.

Legolas había temido esto todo el día después del ataque, pero no tenía otro remedio que ir con Celeborn.

-Por supuesto Milord.

Ambos elfos caminaron hacía una de las numerosas fuentes que había en Lothlorien y tomaron asiento.

-Te alegrará saber que mi esposa ha recibido un mensaje telepático en el que se nos anunció que el Rey Thranduil arribará el día de mañana.

-Ada viene para acá?, es que sucedió algo malo en Mirkwood, esta herido? Preguntó angustiado Legolas.

-Thranduil se encuentra bien, parece ser que desde que tú te fuiste todos los ataques cesaron y Mirkwood se encuentra en relativa calma. No, el viene porque esta preocupado por ti.

-No comprendo

-Verás joven Thranduilion, Elratir no es un enemigo nuevo para nosotros.

El simple hecho de oír pronunciar el nombre del elfo oscuro hizo estremecer a Legolas e ineludiblemente el recuerdo de aquel horrible sueño regresaron a él.

-Legolas? Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Celeborn al ver palidecer al Príncipe.

-Si Lord Celeborn, es sólo que parece que por el fin el cansancio ha hecho mella en mi.

Celeborn, sabía muy bien que Legolas estaba mintiendo pero fingió no notarlo.

-El Rey Thranduil no es el único que viene para acá, también hemos recibido noticias de que Lord Elrond lo hará.

-Lord Elrond?. Legolas conocía bien el nombre, aunque su padre no solía referirse a él, y cuando lo hacía no era de una manera muy halagüeña.

-Los dos llegan el día de mañana.

-Entiendo el porque viene mi padre, pero a que debemos la visita de Lord Elrond?

_Así que aún no lo sabe, Thranduil y Elrond tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones cuando lleguen..._

-Lord Elrond, ha detectado también a Elratir y ha decidido venir para unir fuerzas con todos los demás.

-Lord Celeborn, me ha dicho antes que ya han combatido a Elratir, quien es él?

-Elratir es un ser maligno, un mago muy poderoso que alguna vez fue parte del Concilio Blanco, sin embargo fue expulsado por hacer uso indebido de sus poderes, los demás magos creyeron haberle quitado todos sus poderes, pero Elratir consiguió otros nacidos de la magia negra, esto lo dejo desfigurado pero con el poder de tomar la forma que quisiera, haciendo uso de este poder abuso de la confianza de muchas personas, su objetivo siempre fue conquistar Tierra Media, había adquirido el conocimiento para verter toda su maldad en un anillo de poder, pero no sabía como crear uno, así que tomó la forma que hemos visto hoy, la de un elfo oscuro y se infiltró en el reino de Oropher tu abuelo.

-Antes de que llegará a la entonces Greenwood, Elratir viajo por Lothlorien pero Lady Galadriel se dio cuenta de la maldad que poseía y fue expulsado de aquí, cuando supimos que se encontraba en Greenwood, mandamos un mensaje a Oropher para que se mantuviera alerta, pero el mensajero sufrió una demora en el camino debido a un ataque de orcos y llegó demasiado tarde, Elratir ya había hecho de las suyas y había causado una gran pena a los habitantes del Bosque Verde.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizó?

-Sedujo a uno de los elfos más cercanos a Oropher para que le enseñara a fabricar el anillo de poder que tanto anhelaba, cuando este elfo se dio cuenta del engaño escondió parte del anillo en un lugar desconocido por todos.

-Y la otra mitad? Preguntó Legolas.

-El paradero de la otra mitad se lo dio a Oropher cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-Elratir lo mató?

-Si Legolas, verás, la relación entre Elratir y este elfo era sumamente compleja, el tenebroso mago proclamo hasta el final que en verdad lo amaba, sin embargo cuando el otro se negó a darle el anillo que había creado lo secuestro y torturo de las maneras más aberrantes. Oropher lo trató de rescatar pero llegó sólo para escuchar sus últimas palabra. El paradero de la mitad del anillo.

-Porque se divide el anillo en dos?

-Porque el enamorado elfo, creo un anillo tan poderoso que considero peligroso que estuviera en manos de una sola persona por lo que se aseguró que sólo pudiese ser utilizado por una pareja de verdaderos amantes, es un anillo que se divide en dos argollas cada una con la mitad de una piedra que al unirse son más fuertes que el anillo único de Saurón.

-Que hizo Oropher con el anillo que encontró?

Pregunto Legolas, sabiendo en su corazón la respuesta mucho antes de preguntar.

-Se lo heredó a su hijo Thranduil, quien a su vez por lo que veo se lo heredó a su hijo.

Legolas se llevó la mano al pecho y se dispuso a sacarlo, pero Celeborn se lo impidió.

-No Legolas, es muy peligroso que lo saques, no sabemos si en verdad el enemigo se ha ido.

Legolas recordaba aún las palabras de su padre al darle el anillo.

_Te entregó un anillo muy especial, símbolo del verdadero amor, no lo podrás utilizar hasta que encuentres a aquella o aquel a quien entregues tu corazón, cuídalo y pretéjelo porque simboliza la esperanza de todos. _

-Porque me llamó Lasgaden?

-porque Lasgaden es el nombre de ese infortunado elfo que creyó haber encontrado el amor en Elratir, pero no puedo decirte más, todo lo que quieras saber se dirá en el Concilio de mañana cuando Elrond y Thranduil hayan llegado, ahora será mejor que te escorte al talan de Haldir.

-Legolas no dijo nada más, y se dejo guiar al hogar de Haldir y sus hermanos, quienes ya habían instalado al capitán en su recamara, luego los ayudo a arreglar el maltrecho talan, la noche llegó y Legolas se despidió para ir a descansar, la posibilidad de volver a soñar con Elratir le aterrorizaba y decidió no dormir esa noche, evitó la comoda cama y se instalo en una dura silla de madera, donde se puso a leer un libro que Rumil le había prestado.

Sin embargo Legolas no contó con el cansancio acumulado y la baja en la adrenalina y sin poderlo evitarlo se durmió.

_Se encontraba acostado, con los ojos vendados por una mascada negra y las muñecas sujetas por fuertes manos, alguien le besaba y apenas daba espacio para respirar, él participaba en el beso con la misma pasión y fuerza que su pareja._

_Por fin el beso término y pudo respirar._

_-Tan bello y lleno de necesidad.... Dijo una voz fría y profunda_

_La boca que segundos antes lo besará se encontraba ahora dando pequeños mordiscos a la punta de su oreja derecha, volviéndolo loco de pasión._

_-Hoy tengo un nuevo juguete para ti mi pequeña aurora, algo que te gustará mucho._

_-Dime que es Elratir._

_-Ah ah, mi pequeña aurora la curiosidad no es buena y tu lo sabes._

_Una de las manos que lo mantenía prisionero lo soltó y se deslizo a los lugares más íntimos, primero rozando levemente la erección, luego posándose en la pequeña entrada haciendo pequeños intentos de penetración._

_-No me provoques más Elratir, tómame, bien sabes que soy tuyo._

_-Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña flor dorada, todo a su tiempo._

_Los finos dedos ahora trataban de forzar un poco más la entrada ante los impacientes movimientos del torturado._

_-Me quieres dentro yo lo se, y me tendrás te lo prometo._

_El dedo índice logro pasar el anillo guardián y el elfo cautivo dio un pequeño salto de incomodidad, su amante no había utilizado ningún tipo de lubricante._

_-Espera, mi lastimas, le dijo a Elratir._

_-Porque esperar más, si estas tan preparado para mí._

_-El fino dedo que otrora era suave y delgado era ahora duro y nudoso, y las finas uñas de Elratir eran ahora garras._

_-Daro! Grito el pequeño elfo, me lastimas!, Daro Saes!_

_-Pero la mano que lo aprisionaba se endureció también evitando que pudiera hacer algo._

_-Me querías dentro mi amado, ahora estoy dentro, este es mi verdadero yo, se que aprenderás a quererme como realmente soy._

_El pequeño elfo sentía como el dedo y su uña desgarraban sus carnes, sangre comenzó a brotar y Elratir la utilizo como lubricante para meter dos dedos más._

_Un dolor agudo venía de su bajo vientre pero no podía hacer nada más que gritar a su atacante que parara._

_La mano que lo aprisionaba lo soltó y la fría voz se escucho más cerca._

_-Quiero que me veas y me ames como soy, abre los ojos y contempla a tu amante._

_La mascada desapareció y Legolas pudo ver el mismo horrible rostro que en su anterior sueño..._

Legolas! Despierta!

Legolas abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en el piso de su habitación empapado de sudor, Rumil y Orophin se inclinaban junto a él.

-Estas bien? Preguntó Rumil.

Legolas no pudo más y se soltó a llorar como hacía mucho que no hiciera, la desesperación y el horror de congregaron en su corazón y no pudo más que declarse vencido.

Lady Galadriel entró en ese momento y acercandose a Legolas la mano que tenía Nenya en custodia sobre la frente, inmediatamente Legolas se quedó dormido.

-Pero mi lady, volverá a soñar – le dijo Orophin

-No mi querido niño, le he dado un descanso sin sueño, el Príncipe esta descansando en verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?, preguntó Haldir sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta.

-Nada Haldir, sólo esta recordando. No me pregunten más ahora, porque no les puedo dar respuestas, mañana en el consejo se aclarará todo, ahora él necesita descansar, porque esto sólo es el comienzo de su sufrimiento.

-¿No se puede hacer algo para evitarlo?

-El recordar es algo que tendrá que hacer, sólo podemos ayudarlo a que sea lo menos doloroso posible.

-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?

Lady Galadriel sonrió ante la premura de su Capitán.

-Mañana lo sabrás Haldir lo prometo.


	8. DISCULPAS

**En verdad siento mucho este patético capitulo, es sólo que mis ánimos andan por los suelos, el pasado sábado tuvimos que poner a dormir a mi perrito y siento que perdí al mejor de mis amigos. Prometo recuperarme lo más pronto posible y darles lo que ustedes merecen.**

**ATTE**

**LINDOMIEL**


	9. PASADOS SIN RESOLVER

Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo Vanya, Iona y todas las demás personas que me han escrito, en verdad me ayudaron mucho, hoy me siento mejor y espero que este capítulo este mejor estructurado que el anterior. Porque esta dedicado a Ustedes mis amigos.

Las cosas están difíciles para Legolas, y se pondrán mucho peor, quien estará a su lado? Haldir?.

Mientras tanto sus dos padres corren a Lothlorien donde tendrán que enfrentarse después de muchos años.

Les presentó a Ustedes.

CAPITULO OCTAVO

PASADOS SIN RESOLVER

El día siguiente comenzó muy temprano, el primero en llegar fue Elrond, acompañado por sus dos hijos gemelos Elladan y Elrohir a quienes había encontrado durante el camino, Glorfindel el Jefe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada y una hueste de 20 elfos todos armados para la lucha, en verdad era todo un espectáculo ver entrar al grupo de Imlandris, el normalmente tranquilo Lord Elrond, portaba una armadura en vez de su clásica túnica y en sus ojos se leía una decisión y entereza que hacía mucho no se veía en él, sin embargo Celeborn también pudo ver un poco de incertidumbre y miedo por lo que habría de acontecer.

-Mae Govenian Lord Elrond.

Saludó Celeborn con la acostumbrada inclinación de bienvenida, después hizo una seña a sus colaboradores para que ayudaran a los recién llegados.

-Saludos Lord Celeborn, agradezco su hospitalidad, este es Glorfindel Capitán de las defensas de Imlandris.

-Las miradas de ambos elfos se encontraron para separarse inmediatamente.

-Si, ya tengo el gusto de conocerlo, ahora bien, a ti te esperaba, pero a mis dos nietos no, es una agradable sorpresa ver a estos dos por aquí.

Glorfindel ante el frío recibimiento simplemente se desplazo detrás de Elrond, quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Celeborn extendió sus brazos y ambos elfos lo abrazaron con cariño y afecto.

-Es un gusto verte abuelo, de hecho nos dirigíamos para acá cuando encontramos a Ada.

Le contestó Elrohir, aunque querían mucho a su abuelo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, no después de que su madre tuviera que ir a Valinor antes de lo normal debido a un ataque de Orcos, después de la cruel despedida Elrohir y Elladan se habían dedicado a cazar a los mounstros en pos de una venganza que jamás se vería cumplida.

Elladan había sido el más afectado de los dos, desde que su madre partiera no había pronunciado más de tres palabras juntas, todos estaban muy tristes, pues antes del incidente era el más alegre de los dos, y ahora desesperaban al ver como se hundía en la desesperanza, con el único con el que se comunicaba era con Elrohir y eso solamente telepáticamente.

-Elladan también esta contento de estar aquí abuelo.

El elfo aludido abrazo nuevamente a Celeborn en una silenciosa afirmación a lo que su hermano había dicho.

-Thranduil ya llegó?

Preguntó Elrond sin poder ocultar un pequeño estremecimiento en su voz.

-No, el Rey Thranduil no ha llegado aún, lo esperamos a medio día, las cosas han empeorado Elrond, Elratir ya atacó.....

-Legolas esta bien?! Preguntó rápidamente Elrond interrumpiendo a Celeborn.

-Si, él esta bien, afortunadamente Haldir y sus hermanos Orophin y Rumil, estaban con él.

-Pero si Orophin y Rumil son uno elfitos.

Dijo Elrohir.

-Mi querido Elrohir, hace mucho tiempo que no vienen a Lothlorien y aunque Orophin y Rumil son relativamente jóvenes, han cumplido su mayoría desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora son parte de los Galadhrim, y se han convertido en dos portentosos guerreros siempre bajo la guía de Haldir.

-Ahora si me lo permiten, mis ayudantes los llevaran a sus estancias para que se refresquen y coman algo, en cuanto llegue Thranduil se los haré saber, es de vital importancia que el Concilio no demore más, pues vidas están en peligro.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a los elfos que los hospedarían, todos menos Elrond quien se acerco a Celeborn.

-Celeborn necesito hablar contigo antes del Concilio, hay cosas importantes que debes saber.

-Acompáñame a mi biblioteca.

Le contesto Celeborn.

Por fin llegaron a un gigantesco árbol, en cuyo tronco se había instalado la Biblioteca personal de Lord Celeborn.

-Se lo que me quieres preguntar Elrond y la respuesta es no.

-Ya sospechaba que Thranduil no le había dicho nada, pero dime Celeborn, como podré proteger a mi hijo si ni siquiera sabe que soy su padre?

-Sólo Thranduil tiene el derecho de decirle a Legolas la verdad.

-¡Pero yo soy su padre también!.

-Elrond tu y yo sabemos que ese derecho sólo te lo puede conferir Thranduil, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que siguieras el consejo de Galadriel, mi hija se merecía un amor completo no sólo un marido que se viera obligado a vivir con ella por una visión incierta del futuro.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces Celeborn?

-Nada podemos hacer, debemos esperar a que llegue Thranduil, tendrás que hablar con él antes de que se le revele algo a Legolas, su estado mental es muy frágil como para que todavía le digas que toda su vida ha sido una farsa.

-¿A que te refieres con su fragilidad mental?

Pregunto preocupado Elrond.

-aunque Legolas no me ha dicho nada, puedo sentir como Elratir esta pugnando porque la memoria de Lasgaden surja. Creo que lo esta haciendo mediante los sueños, en este momento Galadriel uso un hechizo para que descansara sin soñar, pero para localizar el anillo debemos dejar que afloren.

-Eso lo puede matar! Tu sabes todo lo que le hizo.

-Lo sé Elrond, si hubiera otra salida la tomaría, pero no la hay, no solo tenemos que encontrar el anillo, debemos proteger al Príncipe antes de que caiga en manos de Elratir.

Elrond sabía que Celeborn tenia razón, pero eso no le impedía sentir impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

En ese momento llegó Glorfindel.

-Lord Elrond, sólo quería que supiera que todos están ya instalados.

Elrond noto inmediatamente una tensión entre los dos elfos y se pregunto que historia habría detrás.

-Gracias Glorfindel, me retiro a descansar y a pensar un poco antes de que Thranduil llegue, con tu permiso Celeborn.

Celeborn se despidió apenas con una leve inclinación del rostro.

-Glorfindel quedó en pie en su lugar dejando que Elrond pasará, este simplemente le envió una mirada de curiosidad a la que Glorfindel fingió no hacer caso.

Cuando los dos elfos se encontraran solos Glorfindel se ánimo a hablar.

-¿Cómo estas Celeborn?

-Lord Celeborn para ti, y estoy bien, ahora si me permites debo todavía de hacer muchas cosas antes de que Thranduil arribe.

Cuando Celeborn trató pasar al lado de Glorfindel para alcanzar la puerta este le tomo del brazo y le hablo suavemente al oído.

-Por favor Celeborn, déjame explicarte....

Celeborn se apartó bruscamente de él y le contestó.

-No tienes nada que explicarme, lo nuestro termino cuando tu moriste.

Celeborn no dijo nada más y salió corriendo de la biblioteca mientras los recuerdos plagaban su mente....

_Glorfindel habia caído combatiendo a un Balrog.... Aun cuando ya eran varios los elfos que se lo decían aún no lo podía creer, no su flor dorada, no lo podía haber dejado sólo para siempre, era imposible..._

_El corazón de Celeborn se había roto en mil pedazos y se encontraba en camino a la muerte cuando su padre lo obligo a unirse con Galadriel por el bien de los reinos elficos, había sido una unión sin amor, pero Galadriel había hecho lo posible por reanimarlo y hacerlo feliz, incluso le había dado una hija._

_Por su hija Celeborn se había levantado del lecho, Celebrian había sido la única razón por la cual seguía vivo...._

_Luego se había enterado por medio de Elrond de que Glorfindel había renacido, sus obligaciones en Lothlorien y la boda de su hija, le habían impedido ir corriendo a encontrarse con él, pero sabía en su corazón que Glorfindel iría a él, el amor que habían compartido era demasiado grande.... O por lo menos eso había creído, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y aún ninguna noticia de Glorfindel había llegado, los meses se convirtieron en años y Glorfindel no daba señales de vida._

_Un día Celeborn se armo de valor y con la excusa de visitar a su hija partió de incógnito a Imlandris sólo para encontrar a Glorfindel besándose con otro elfo que más tarde se enteraría era Erestor, el consejero personal de Elrond._

_El mismo día en que llegara a Imlandris partió de regreso a Lothlorien con el corazón destrozado y el firme pensamiento de no volver a pensar en el traicionero elfo._

_Luego, sucedió la desgracia a su hija Celebrian, si no hubiese sido porque aún albergaba la esperanza de verla en Valinor se habría dejado morir de dolor, día a día era una lucha interminable por seguir vivo, el dolor le carcomía el corazón, Galadriel había tratado de hablar con el, convencerlo que debía hablar con Glorfindel, pero el se había negado rotundamente siquiera a visitar a sus nietos en Imlandris._

_Cuando recibieran la comunicación de Elrond, nunca imagino que llevaría a Glorfindel, su ex amante seguía siendo hermoso y lleno de vitalidad, tal y como lo recordará. El sólo verlo le recordaba toda la ira y traición que sintiera cuando lo viera en Imlandris._

Celeborn llegó a su talan privado casi sin aliento, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo, Galadriel lo esperaba serenamente en uno de los balcones, aunque desde el principio habían vivido en habitaciones distintas, la relación entre ellos siempre había sido de amigos.

-Viste a Glorfindel, no es así?

Pregunto tranquila y preocupada al mismo tiempo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposo.

-Lo he visto

Contestó simplemente Celeborn.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él y arreglar el mal entendido.

-No hay ningún mal entendido Galadriel, se lo que mis ojos vieron, además el nunca trato de comunicarse conmigo, Glorfindel ha quedado en el pasado.

-¿De verdad? Preguntó Galadriel sonriendo a su esposo.

Celeborn intento rebatirla, pero era inútil, si había alguien que lo conociera en Tierra Media era Galadriel, y ella sabía como el que Glorfindel había sido el amor de su vida.

-¿Cómo esta Legolas?, preguntó Celeborn, dando así por terminada la conversación.

-El Príncipe descansa por el poder de Nenya, pero no se cuanto tiempo podré protegerlo, debemos tomar decisiones rápidas, la vida de Legolas depende de ello.

-Lo sé, en cuanto llegue Thranduil comenzaremos, eso claro esta, si él y Elrond pueden permanecer en la misma habitación lo suficiente.


	10. CONFRONTACIONES

Iona te agradezco mucho tus palabras, debo decir que estoy un poco triste porque tu fuiste el único review que me mandaron para el capítulo pasado, pero el saber que por lo menos una persona me leé es suficiente.

Cada uno de sus reviews es una palmada en la espalda de apoyo, en verdad agradezco a todos por su amabilidad. Todos me han dado ánimos para seguir y eso es lo que haré.

Las cosas se están complicando ¿no, de verdad? Pues sí, si pensaban que las únicas parejas que iba a haber son legolas/haldir y elrond/thranduil, están muuuuuy lejos de la verdad, esta es una historia en la que todos tienen sus amores secretos y algunos no tan secretos, aún faltan varias parejas por salir, pero eso será más adelante, les prometo darles pistas de vez en cuando así que no se me frustren ok?

Que piensan? que Thranduil perdonará a Elrond y que Celeborn lo hará con Glorfindel? ¿Qué es lo que esta tramando Elratir? ¿Haldir estará dispuesto a sacrificar todo por Legolas?

Esas y más incógnitas tendrán su respuesta en este capítulo, sólo para que vean que tan cargada de energía ando.

Para ustedes mis amigos anónimos:

CAPITULO 9

CONFRONTACIONES

La mañana había pasado relativamente tranquila después de los numerosos encuentros entre los elfos de Lothlorien y los de Imlandris.

Celeborn trataba de evitar lo más posible a Glorfindel, mientras trataba de reforzar las condiciones de seguridad ante un probable ataque de Elratir.

Haldir seguía junto a Legolas velando su sueño para que no tuviera pesadillas.

Elrond de vez en cuando se acercaba al Talan donde se encontraba Legolas para saber como se encontraba pero sólo a eso se atrevía.

Así estaban las cosas y el día continuaba avanzando sin noticias de Thranduil, había llegado la hora de la comida, pero nadie quería reunirse en el gran salón, todos por diferentes motivos, así que Orophin y Rumil decidieron llevar algo de comer a su hermano Haldir, quien desde que Legolas había caído bajo el hechizo de Galadriel se había quedado a su lado sin moverse, tomando al Príncipe de la mano.

Cuando Orophin y Rumil entraron a la habitación se encontraron con un cuadro de lo más enternecedor, Haldir se había quedado dormido con la mitad del cuerpo sentado en una silla y la otra mitad del cuerpo recostado sobre el pecho de Legolas quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, ambas manos entrelazadas en un silencioso acuerdo.

-Creo, sin temor a equivocarme hermano mío que Haldir ha encontrado en Legolas algo más que un simple encargo.

-Tienes razón Rumil, creo que Haldir esta enamorado del Príncipe, y creo también mi querido hermano que el Príncipe no es indiferente ante las atenciones de nuestro hermano mayor.

-Sólo espero que puedan ser felices, parece que el futuro de Legolas no es muy tentador. Vamos dejemos a los dos tortolos descansar.

Mientras tanto.....

En una obscura cueva, no muy lejos de los límites del bosque de Lothlorien, Elratir contemplaba la misma escena en un espejo mágico, sus manos formaban dos crispados puños y de entre sus dedos corría sangre.

_Como se atreve ese maldito elfo siquiera a pensar en Lasgaden de esa manera, aaaaaaaaagggghhhh, como lo odio, su mano enlazada con la de mi amante es un puñal de fuego en mi corazón, esto no lo tolerare, sentirá mi venganza, Lasgaden es mío y solamente mío!._

-Mi señor, estamos listos para entrar a Lothlorien

Dijo un deforme orco desde la entrada.

Elratir pareció despertar de su ensoñación y contesto:

-No es necesario, puedo sentir como los demás están viajando hacia Lothlorien, seguramente partirán en búsqueda del otro anillo, durante el viaje es cuando atacaremos, di a tus hombres que se preparen, en cuanto sepa que ruta tomaran nos adelantaremos para sorprenderlos y recuerda, nadie hará daño al Príncipe Legolas, deberá ser traído a mi presencia vivo.

-Y los demás mi señor?

-Con los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran no me importa..... espera, con ellos viajara un elfo de lothlorien llamado Haldir, quiero que lo traigan a mi presencia también.

-Si mi señor.

Cuando el orco se retiró, Elratir volvió su mirada al espejo, en el podía ver como Thranduil llegaba por fin a Lothlorien.

-El rey Thranduil ha llegado Celeborn.

Dijo suavemente Galadriel a su pensativo esposo.

-Lo sé, la hora de las confrontaciones ha llegado.

Celeborn le pidió a uno de sus servidores que avisara a los demás del arribo del Rey de Mirkwood.

Thranduil, seguido por su sequito había entrado por fin a la ciudad elfica, el viaje había sido agotador pues no habían parado ni un momento pero el sólo ver Lothlorien después de tantos años valía la pena.

El Rey Thranduil desmontó de su fiel caballo y vio como Celeborn y Galadriel se acercaban a darle la bienvenida formal.

-Bienvenido Rey Thranduil – dijo Celeborn.

-Gracias Milord, Milady, contesto Thranduil con una elegante reverencia.

-Esperábamos tu llegada, los demás ya están aquí.

-Los demás? Quienes son los demás?

Cuando Galadriel iba a contestar llegaron Elrond y Glorfindel para dar la bienvenida al recién llegado, los ojos de Elrond y Thranduil se encontraron inmediatamente y comenzó la batalla.

-Qué hace él aquí? Preguntó indignado Thranduil a los gobernantes de Lothlorien.

-Tú sabes bien lo que hago aquí Thranduil- contesto rápidamente Elrond.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Thranduil, Elrond! Este no es un buen momento.

Dijo interviniendo Celeborn.

-Donde esta mi hijo Celeborn? Preguntó Thranduil dándole la espalda a Elrond.

-Legolas esta descansando en el Talán de Haldir, quien esta comisionado para protegerlo junto con sus hermanos Orophin y Rumil, Galadriel tuvo que ponerlo a dormir pues hacía varios días que tiene terribles pesadillas.

Los ojos de Thranduil se entornaron ante la sospecha.

- Es obra de Elratir?

-Puede ser, aún no estamos seguros, debes saber Thranduil que Elratir ya atacó, y trato de apoderarse de Legolas.

-Queee?! Porque nadie me aviso?, Llevame inmediatamente a donde esta el!

-Legolas esta bien Thranduil, siento mucho decirte que tu visita debe ser breve, se ha convocado un concilio para hoy mismo en la noche, concilio en el cual todos estarán presentes, incluyendo a Elrond pues la seguridad de Imlandris también se encuentra en peligro.

Elrond miro con agradecimiento a Celeborn.

La mirada que dirigió el Rey de Thranduil a Celeborn, fue menos amistosa pero breve.

-Uno de mis ayudantes te llevara al Talán de Haldir.

Después de decir esto, Celeborn dio por terminada la bienvenida y se retiro junto con Galadriel, sin siquiera mirar por un momento a Glorfindel, quien miraba alejarse a la pareja.

Uno de los ayudante se presentó ante el Rey Thranduil pidiéndole que lo siguiera, el rey fue tras él sin despedirse de Glorfindel o Elrond.

-En verdad comienzo a sospechar que nuestra presencia aquí no es grata Elrond.

-La animosidad entre Thranduil y yo, la puedo entender, pero que es lo que pasa entre tu y Celeborn, Glorfindel?

Glorfindel suspiró aún viendo a lo lejos a su amado Celeborn.

-Es una vieja, muy vieja historia Elrond, quizás algún día te la cuente pero por el momento desearía que permaneciera en secreto.

-Respetare tus deseos amigo mío, ya casi es el ocaso, debemos ir a avisar a los gemelos del concilio creo que esta será un noche larga.

Los dos elfos se retiraron caminando entre los altos árboles de lorien.

En el Talan de Haldir:

Orophin y Rumil se sobresaltaron un poco al ver como su puerta era abierta tan intempestivamente para dar paso a un muy impulsivo elfo.

-Donde esta Legotas? Pregunto sin siquiera saludar a los habitantes del lugar.

-El Príncipe Legolas esta descansando, podríamos saber quien entra a nuestro hogar mostrando una total falta de educación.

Contesto Haldir, desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

El sirviente de Celeborn apareció inmediatamente de detrás del ofuscado Rey y se dirigió a Haldir.

-Mi capitán Haldir, permítame presentarle al Rey Thranduil de Mirkwood.

Inmediatamente Haldir bajo y se arrodillo junto con sus hermanos ante el divertido rey.

-Lo sentimos Milord, no sabíamos quien era Usted, sólo tratamos de proteger al Príncipe.

-Si en verdad quisieran protegerlo, deberían estar al pie de cada una de las puertas sin dormir ni comer –replico el Rey, un tanto divertido ante la palidez que poco a poco descendía en los rostros de los más jóvenes y admirándose ante la templanza del mayor.

-Padre! Deja de estar bromeando con ellos, no están acostumbrados al humor real de Mirkwood.

Exclamo Legolas quien ante el alboroto había despertado, corriendo inmediatamente a los abiertos brazos de su padre.

-Lo siento Ionin fue demasiada la tentación, debo disculparme jóvenes guardianes no fue mi intención asustarlos.

Los tres hermanos se vieron unos a otros tratando de interpretar lo acontecido y la risa que se oía de los dos elfos del bosque.

-Mi padre es un poco, como poder decirlo, un poco bromista, aunque son pocas las ocasiones que tenemos para divertirnos en nuestro reino, el siempre tendrá una broma para levantar el ánimo, siento mucho si los ha espantado, padre, permíteme presentarte a mis guardianes, Rumil y Orophin son los más jóvenes y Haldir es el Capitán de los Galadhrim. Todos son hermanos y este es su hogar.

-Mucho gusto Rumil, Orophin.

-Haldir debo decirte que estoy muy impresionado, normalmente todos tienen la reacción de tus hermanos, sin embargo tu no te amilanaste ni un momento, en verdad debo agradecer a Celeborn por distraer a elfos tan excepcionales de sus obligaciones para cuidar a mi pequeño Hoja Verde.

-Padre! En verdad ya no soy tan pequeño!

Dijo un tanto avergonzado Legolas.

-Al contrario su majestad, es todo un honor haber sido encomendados para cuidar al Príncipe, permítame asegurarle que mis hermanos aún cuando son jóvenes cuenta con la experiencia que puede dar el guardar y proteger los límites de Lothlorien.

-No necesitas decírmelo Haldir, se bien que los Galadhrim son uno de los más selectos y mejores grupos, claro esta después de la Guardia Real de Mirkwood, de quienes el capitán es el mismo Legolas.

-Padre por favor...

-Si el Príncipe Legolas entrena personalmente a los Guardias Reales, los Galadhrim debemos cuidar entonces nuestra fama milord.

Contestó Haldir, mirando fijamente a Legolas, quien no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco, intercambio que no escapo a los ojos atentos del Rey.

-Ahora los dejaremos solos, deben de tener mucho de que hablar, estaremos afuera en caso de que necesiten algo.

Los tres hermanos salieron del Talan junto con el Sirviente, dejando solos a Padre e hijo.

-¿Cómo estas hijo mío?

-Asustado padre.

Legolas sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa a su padre, siempre había existido esa confianza entre ellos desde que su madre muriera.

-Lo sé hijo querido, pero debes ser fuerte, hoy en el Concilio discutiremos esto y encontraremos una solución, ahora háblame de tus sueños.

Legolas le contó todo a Thranduil, de alguna manera el contárselo a alguien hacía la carga menos pesada.

-Qué significan esos sueños padre?

Thranduil suspiro y contesto:

-Son recuerdos Legolas, debes saber algo antes del Concilio, algo que quizás no creas al principio pero que es verdad.

Así fue como Thranduil contó a Legolas la historia de Lasgaden, los ojos del Príncipe se habrían de asombro ante la crueldad de Elratir.

-Pero que tienen que ver ellos conmigo?

-Tu eres la reencarnación de Lasgaden Legolas, Elratir lo sabe y quiere apoderarse de ti para buscar el segundo anillo.

-Pero yo no se donde esta ese segundo anillo!

-Pero Lasgaden sí hijo mío.

Por un momento padre e hijo guardaron silencio.

-Debo recordar, no es así?

Pregunto Legolas, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Así es, para encontrar el segundo anillo necesitamos que recuerdes la vida de Lasgaden.

Legolas comenzó a comprender que no sólo recordaría la ubicación del anillo, sino todo lo que había pasado en la vida de su tío. Los momentos que había pasado junto a Elratir, momentos como los de sus sueños, y ese solo pensamiento lo aterrorizaba.

-Legolas, se que esto es muy duro y confuso para ti, pero espero que sepas que no estas sólo.

-Lo sé padre, y se también, que esta es la única manera de detener a Elratir. Esta bien, dime que debo hacer para recordar?

Thranduil no pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso de la valentía que exhibía su hijo, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Esta noche en el Concilio, los recuerdos de Lasgaden serán convocados por Celeborn.

-Por Celeborn, pensé que Lady Galadriel lo haría

-Lo que te contaré a continuación es un secreto sabido por muy pocos Legolas, aún cuando Galadriel es poseedora del anillo Nenya, el verdadero poder que protege y guarda Lothlorien siempre ha residido en Celeborn.

Legolas siempre había pensado en Celeborn como el "esposo" de Lady Galadriel, el tratar de visualizarlo como uno de los elfos más poderosos en verdad se le dificultaba.

-Porque lo ocultan?

-Porque la Leyenda que siempre ha rodeado a Galadriel le ha ayudado a Celeborn para seguir trabajando por su adorada Lorien sin que nadie lo interrumpiera o importunara.

-Y el espejo?

-Le pertenece a Galadriel, pero sin Nenya no sería capaz de ver nada.

-Cómo recordaré todo padre?

-Eso aún no lo se hijo mío, pero yo estaré a tu lado, es muy importante que recuerdes que hay mucha gente que te ama y que moriríamos sin ti.

-Lo sé padre, te prometo que pase lo que pase, regresaré a ti.

-Esa es una promesa que espero que cumplas ionin.


	11. EL CONCILIO

Debo disculparme por la demora pero el trabajo ha aumentado drásticamente en los últimos días y apenas encuentro tiempo para seguir escribiendo, por lo que mis actualizaciones tardaran un poco más pero serán más largas.

CAPITULO 10.

EL CONCILIO

El momento había llegado, todos estaban reunidos en uno de los Talán más grandes de Lorien, en el centro una gran mesa y alrededor de ella grandes sillas para los participantes, junto a la mesa se encontraba una pequeña cama que había sido colocada para el Concilio.

En dos grandes tronos que se encontraban ubicados en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraban sentados Galadriel y Celeborn, del lado derecho los elfos de Imlandris, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan y Elrohir, del lado izquierdo los elfos de Mirkwood, Thranduil y Legolas, y junto a ellos Orophin, Rumil y Haldir, los tres habían solicitado estar presentes en el Concilio y como hijos adoptivos de Celeborn y Galadriel contaron con la autorización de inmediato pues sabían muy bien que la relación entre ellos y el Príncipe se había afianzado de manera extraordinaria.

Elrond hubiera deseado hablar con Thranduil antes del Concilio pero había sido virtualmente imposible, el Rey paso todo el tiempo con Legolas, a quien no podía dejar de mirar ante la inquieta mirada de Thranduil.

-Hemos llamado a este Concilio porque existe algo que pone en peligro la seguridad de la Tierra Media.

Comenzó a decir Celeborn, tratando de concentrarse e ignorar a Glorfindel.

-Todos saben ya del ataque que sufrió el Príncipe Legolas el día de ayer, y quien fue el que se atrevió a llevarlo a cabo, me permito hacer un paréntesis para felicitar a Haldir y a sus hermanos quienes lo mantuvieron ocupado mientras llegábamos los demás.

Los tres hermanos se sintieron un poco avergonzados pero no dijeron nada.

-Nuestro enemigo lleva por nombre Elratir, para aquellos que no lo conozcan esta es su historia.

Celeborn, con la ayuda de Elrond y Thranduil pusieron al corriente a los demás de la historia de Elratir y Lasgaden y todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que hasta ese momento se habían desarrollado.

Por solicitud de Legolas, Thranduil había hablado de las pesadillas de Legolas sin decirle a los demás el contenido de las mismas.

-Es por eso, que debemos recuperar el anillo faltante antes de que lo haga Elratir, o nos veremos amenazados por algo más poderoso que el anillo de Saurón.

-Pero...el único que sabe el paradero del segundo anillo es Lasgaden Lord Celeborn.

Pregunto un tanto confuso y preocupado Haldir.

-Legolas es la reencarnación de Lasgaden Haldir, el nos guiará al segundo anillo.

-Pero para hacer eso, necesitaría recobrar todos sus recuerdos!

Intervino Glorfindel

Uno a uno de los hay presentes comenzó a comprender el horror al que se vería implicado Legolas si recordará toda la vida de Lasgaden.

-No! debe haber otro modo Lord Celeborn!

Protesto inmediatamente Haldir

-Esos recuerdos lo matarán, si es cierto todo lo que hemos escuchado, Lasgaden sufrió horriblemente bajo las garras de Elratir justo antes del final!

Secundo Elrohir

Por un momento todo se volvió un caos, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Haldir y sus hermanos debatían acaloradamente contra Elrond, Thranduil y Celeborn.

Galadriel permanecía callada observando a Legolas, quien sin más se levantó y pidió silencio.

-BASTA!

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y siguieron observando a Legolas.

-Basta por favor!, esta no es una decisión que deban tomar ustedes, solo yo puedo tomarla, y ya lo he hecho.

Luego dirigiéndose a Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel les dijo:

-Estoy preparado para recordar.

-Los recuerdos pueden reclamar tu vida Legolas, estas seguro de que lo quieres hacer?

Pregunto Celeborn aún un poco inseguro.

-Estoy seguro Milord, no puedo negar que estoy asustado, pero me aterroriza más el imaginar que es lo que hará Elratir si consigue el anillo, se que si no recuerdo ahora, el me atrapará y me obligará a hacerlo, por lo menos de esta manera el conocimiento de la ubicación del anillo estará a salvo con ustedes.

Thranduil se levantó y abrazo a su hijo, mostrando de esta manera lo orgulloso que esta de él, aunque Elrond ardía en deseos de hacer lo mismo se contuvo.

Por fin Legolas se separó de su padre y se encaro a Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel.

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Elratir que se encontraba observando todo lo que acontecía en el Concilio sintió como la furia se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

_Nooo!, si Lasgaden recuerda sin que yo este presente no podré manipular sus recuerdos, no podré controlarlo a él, y lo perderé de nuevo._

Varios objetos salieron volando para estrellarse en las paredes, los orcos que por un cruel destino se encontraban cerca de la habitación de Elratir trataron de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible pero uno a uno fueron explotando en llamas, la ira de Elratir era inmensa.

_No lo permitiré, simplemente no podrán ganar esta vez, en sus sueños yo soy más fuerte, para hacerlo recordar tendrán que ponerlo en trance y estará en mi territorio, ja ja ja, ja. Será mío y ellos no tendrán otra opción que ver lo que pasa sin poder hacer nada._

Rápidamente, viendo que el momento estaba llegando Elratir tomo un puñal y se abrió la muñeca derecha, dejando que gotas de su sangre cayeran en el espejo en el que la imagen de Legolas seguía hablando a los demás.

-Tendrás que entrar en trance Legolas, un trance muy profundo del que sólo saldrás cuando llegues al momento de la muerte de Lasgaden. Ahora recuéstate será más fácil.

Celeborn ayudó a Legolas a instalarse en la pequeña cama, Legolas parecía tranquilo pero los ojos conocedores de su padre no podían dejar de notar un pequeño temblor en sus manos.

Galadriel se acerco a Legolas y puso de nuevo la mano en la que tenia a Nenya sobre la frente del Príncipe quien comenzó a sentirse cansado, sus ojos querían cerrarse y eso lo asusto un poco, ya que no era natural para un elfo dormir con los ojos cerrados, pero la pesadez le estaba ganando, con un último esfuerzo dirigió su final mirada a Haldir, quien trato de infundirle todo el ánimo que iba a necesitar.

Y fue así como el viaje de Legolas comenzó.

_Todo era tan confuso al principio, un sin fin de imágenes se le venían encima, algunas muy confusas, su imagen en un espejo como un pequeño elfo en los brazos de su madre quien cantaba para que su retoño durmiera, luego otra imagen en donde iba acompañado de su padre en su primera cabalgata._

_Un día féliz, la llegada de su hermano menor, Oropher. Luego se veía a si mismo más grande con su primer amante, su primera experiencia llena de amor y comprensión._

_Un día triste cuando sus padres decidieron viajar a Valinor y dejarlos a cargo de Greenwood, su amor por la artesanía, sus platicas a la luz de la luna con su hermano a quien había cedido sus derechos al trono._

_Su fijación por encontrar la forma de crear un anillo para proteger a su hermano y a su reino._

_Un sin fin de imágenes algunas con sentido, otras sin pie ni cabeza, en un momento se veía a si mismo como un pequeño elfo, luego ya un poco más crecido, más allá en su adolescencia, todo era tan rápido, demasiado rápido......_

Todos los elfos se habían concentrado alrededor de Legolas quien en sus sueños a veces sonreía, y otras dejaba caer unas lagrimas, todos estaban preocupados por él, pero sabían que aún no había comenzado lo más difícil.

Haldir no lo soportaba, caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, sabia que algo pasaría, tenía ese presentimiento que no lo había dejado desde que Legolas comenzará a soñar.

Y fue entonces cuando la figura de Legolas comenzó a rodearse de un aura negra y las pesadillas comenzarón.

_Todas las imágenes había parado y se encontraba en una habitación negra, tenía tanto miedo, siempre había temido a los espacios obscuros, quería salir de ahí, no lo podía soportar._

_-Auxilio!, Por favor saquenme de aquí!_

_Pero todo era en balde, nadie lo podía escuchar, estaba sólo._

_En el centro de la estancia pareció comenzar a encenderse una luz y Legolas corrió hacia ella, lo que encontró lo sorprendió._

_En el mismo lugar donde había estado la luz unos momentos antes se encontraba parado un elfo hermosisimo que lo miraba con una sonrisa y le abría los brazos._

_-Mi amor, haz vuelto, ven a mi Lasgaden, te he estado esperando por siempre._

_Legolas dudo, algo dentro de el le decía que no debía confiar en el extraño elfo, pero no lograba recordar porque._

_-Ven, te llevare a la luz, y te ayudare por lo recuerdo que aún faltan por emerger, ya no estas sólo, ven conmigo._

_Legolas decidió confiar en el hermoso ser y se acerco a él, tomó su mano y se sintió transportado a un mundo lleno de luz, un bosque maravilloso lleno de frondosos árboles._

_-Es tan hermoso – dijo Legolas al extraño._

_-Recuerdas? En este lugar nos conocimos amor mío, yo estaba perdido y tu me encontraste, nunca sabrás que agradecido estaba de no encontrarme sólo, en ese mismo momento me enamore de ti._

_Legolas se sentía un tanto perdido, no podía creer que un ser tan hermoso se hubiera enamorado de él._

_-No lo recuerdo, mi mente esta tan confusa._

_El elfo se acerco y tomo a Legolas por la cintura, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el rostro del Príncipe y luego unió sus labios a los de él._

_Legolas pudo percibir una sensación de seguridad y amor como nunca lo había hecho y comenzó a responder al beso, hasta que ambos elfos estaban faltos de aliento._

_-Ahora me recuerdas mi dorada aurora?_

_-Elratir?_

_-Si amor mío, soy yo tu Elratir, pensé que nunca me recordarías, pensé por un momento que habías olvidado, los demás están tratando de separarnos pero tu y yo nos pertenecemos mutuamente._

_-Los demás, quienes son los demás?_

_-Son seres malignos que no quieren que recuerdes, seres que quieren que nuestro amor verdadero desaparezca, estoy aquí para ayudarte a combatirlos, te mostraran imágenes que son mentiras, imágenes que fueron creadas para separarte de mí._

_-Pero porque? _

_-Lo entenderás más tarde, ahora es importante que me dejes guiarte en tu viaje, debes confiar sólo en mi._

_Después de un momento de duda Legolas contestó._

_-Sólo confío en ti, adelante._

-Elratir esta interfiriendo! Grito Galadriel al sentir la intrusión del otro.

-Nooo! Debemos evitarlo, Elratir torcerá todos los recuerdos de Lasgaden para apoderarse de Legolas. Dijo angustiado Thranduil.

-Elrond se había acercado a Legolas tratando de despertarlo pero una inmensa energía lo mando volando a varios metros del Príncipe.

-Ada! Grito Elrohir y junto con su hermano corrieron a socorrer a su padre que solamente estaba aturdido.

Haldir corrió hasta donde se encontraba Celeborn.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer Milord!

-No hay nada que hacer, Galadriel no puede sacarlo del trance.

-Hay algo que se puede hacer pero es muy peligroso

Aventuro a decir Glorfindel dirigiéndose directamente a Celeborn.

-Que es? Preguntó Haldir al límite de su paciencia.

-Alguien debe entrar al mundo de los sueños de Legolas y combatir a Elratir.

-Es demasiado peligroso, si Elratir logra eliminar a la persona que entre a los sueños, su cuerpo también morirá.

Interrumpió Elrond quien con la ayuda de sus hijos ya se había puesto de pie.

-Es la única manera, la persona que entre deberá distraer a Elratir lo suficiente como para que los demás lo puedan sacar del trance.

-Yo iré!

Se ofreció inmediatamente Thranduil.

-No! No puedes ser tú, necesitaremos de toda la energía y poder de los presentes para sacar a Legolas del trance.

Aclaró Galadriel al compungido padre.

-Permítanme ofrecerme mis señores. Yo no puedo ser de ayuda aquí pues necesitan elfos poderosos, permítanme hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin ayudar.

Rogó vehementemente Haldir a los demás.

-Celeborn miró a su esposa y esta asintió.

-Esta bien Haldir, puedes ir, pero recuerda que no puedes interferir con los recuerdos de Legolas, sería demasiado peligroso para él, sólo necesitamos que distraigas lo suficiente a Elratir para que tampoco lo haga él, sin la intrusión de ese ser maligno los recuerdos fluirán como realmente fueron.

Haldir asintió con la cabeza y se preparo para su viaje, sus hermanos se acercaron a él muy preocupados por la decisión que había tomado, pero respaldándolo 100.

-Haldir, estas seguro de esto? – preguntó Orophin.

-Más seguro de lo que jamás había estado, creo sin temor a equivocarme que mi corazón ya no me pertenece hermanos míos.

-Lo sabemos Haldir – contestó Rumil.

-Los hermanos son maravillosos, ni yo mismo lo sabía hasta ahora que puedo perderlo.

-No lo perderás, lo ayudaras con sus recuerdos y regresaran ambos a nosotros, tienen que regresar hermano, por favor cuídate y cuídalo.

-Te lo prometo Rumil, regresaré y lo traeré conmigo.

-Estas listo Haldir?

Pregunto Galadriel acercándose al grupo de hermanos.

-Estoy lista Milady.

Galadriel acerco una vez más su mano a la frente de Haldir y este cayo inconsciente en los brazos de sus hermanos quienes lo depositaron con todo cuidado en la gran mesa, ya que nadie podía acercarse a Legolas.

-Que el valar te acompañe Ioinin.

Dijo Celeborn acariciando el rostro de su hijo adoptivo.

Haldir, sintió que caía en un gran pozo negro dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, su aventura para salvar a Legolas había comenzado.


	12. LINDIMIR

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me han dado un nuevo aire, quiero dejar mis tristezas atrás, tengo un sin fin de ideas nuevas para esta historia, que creo se esta complicando a veces demasiado, así que si notan que me desvió mucho, por favor no duden en decírmelo.

Ahora para ustedes mis lectores fieles:

CAPITULO 11

LINDIMIR

Cuando Haldir volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente a Lothlorien, estaba rodeado de un frondoso y verde bosque, los árboles no eran tan altos como los de su hogar pero eran igualmente hermosos, el pasto y las flores crecían por doquier y se respiraba en el aire una paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes había sentido. Cerca de donde se encontraba había un pequeño manantial en donde cristalina agua invitaba a que se le tomara.

Haldir no pudo resistir la tentación y se acerco a la pura agua, sólo para dar un salto atrás con sobresalto.

¡La imagen que veía reflejada en el agua no era la de él!

Sigilosamente se acerco de nuevo al agua y con claridad pudo ver reflejada la imagen de un elfo, de facciones delgadas y cabello castaño, los ojos eran de un color miel casi sobrenatural.

¿Qué paso? Se preguntó Haldir

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de risas que se acercaban al claro manantial, sigilosamente se subió al árbol más cercano, pues no quería que nadie más lo viera hasta que resolviera el misterio.

-Vamos Lasgaden! Dame un beso, nadie nos ve, estamos completamente solos.

-_¡Lasgaden! _Pensó Haldir, cuidadosamente se asomo para ver a la feliz pareja que se dirigía justo al árbol en donde el se estaba escondiendo.

Era en verdad Legolas quien se acercaba de la mano del mismo elfo obscuro que los atacará en su Talan, había recargado al Joven Príncipe en el árbol y lo besaba con una pasión tal que Haldir sintió hervir la sangre de furia contenida.

-Daro, pidió suavemente Legolas, por un segundo la confusión se pudo percibir en su mirada.

-Que pasa mi pequeña aurora? Preguntó Elratir un tanto preocupado.

-Es sólo...... me siento un poco extraño..... estoy tan confundido, algo tenía que hacer y no logro recordar que.

-Ssssssh mi pequeño amante, deja que mis labios y mis manos borren esa confusión que nubla tu pensamiento, estos son tiempos felices en los que debemos celebrar el estar juntos a pesar de lo mucho que otros desean nuestra separación.

_-Lo esta manipulando, para que no recuerde su misión!_ Pensó Haldir horrorizado ante la suave y casi hipnótica voz de Elratir.

-Yo......

Pero Legolas fue interrumpido de nuevo por los ardorosos labios de Elratir fundiéndose en un abrazo con el astuto mago.

-Tengo que hacer algo! Pensó Haldir, no puedo permitir que abuse de esta forma de Legolas.

Haldir se encontraba tan descorazonado que no se dio cuenta de que la rama que lo sostenía se estaba inclinando peligrosamente, hasta romperse con un seco ruido, aparatosamente fue a caer junto a los dos amantes.

-Pero que d......! grito Elratir.

Legolas miró por un momento al elfo que se encontraba en el piso e inmediatamente lo reconoció como parte de su mundo.

-Lindimir! ¡Estas bien!

-Lindimir? Se preguntó a si mismo Haldir.

_No puede ser, no otra vez_- pensó angustiado Elratir.

Legolas ayudo a un muy confuso Haldir a levantarse.

-Lindimir, estas bien! Pero que hacías en ese árbol por Eru.

-Yo....estaba descansando en el árbol y me quede dormido supongo.

Contesto rápidamente Haldir a Legolas.

-Debes estar exhausto, trabajaste conmigo hasta muy noche haciendo las pruebas para los anillos.

-El trabajo no es pesado cuando lo hago con alguien a quien estimo, además los anillos ya deben haber reposado lo suficiente, será mejor que vaya a verlos, no queremos ninguna imperfección en ellos.

-_Valar, de donde había venido todo eso? _Pensó Haldir, tal parecía que su boca se había desconectado totalmente de su cerebro.

Lindimir se despidió afectuosamente de Legolas, mientras que sólo dirigió una desdeñosa mirada a Elratir.

-Espera Lindimir! No es justo que hagas el trabajo de los dos, iré contigo.

Y diciendo esto Legolas se dirigió corriendo para alcanzar a Lindimir.

Ninguno de los amigos noto la mirada de Elratir quien apenas se podía contener.

Ya cuando estaba sólo descargo su furia contra uno de los árboles, llamaradas salieron de su mano quemando varias partes del veterano tronco.

_-No había pensado en Lindimir! Casi lo logro alejar de mi una vez, pero no lo hará de nuevo, estoy en mi terreno, yo controlo los sueños, no tendrá oportunidad de robarme a mi pequeña aurora._

Los dos amigos llegaron a un claro en donde se encontraban todos los implementos de ambos artesanos, en silencio comenzaron a trabajar, Haldir se movía como si en verdad supiera lo que hacía, al igual que Legolas quien ahora se encontraba totalmente sumergido en los recuerdos.

-Excelente trabajo Lindimir! Dijo Legolas enseñando dos hermosos aros de mitril.

-Las argollas están listas, sólo buscar una piedra lo suficientemente poderosa para engarzarla en ellas.

-No volverá a pasar- dijo intempestivamente Legolas.

Haldir se sintió aún más confuso, pues no sabía de que le estaban hablando. Sin embargo se escucho a si mismo contestar.

-Ya te lo he dicho, debes elegir entre él y yo Lasgaden, no puedo seguir así.

Legolas inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor de Lindimir.

-Yo te elijo a ti Lindimir, es sólo que cuando estoy con él parece que caigo en un hechizo y no me puedo separar de Elratir.

Lindimir regresó el abrazo y le contestó.

-Hay algo malo y tenebroso en ese elfo Lasgaden, debes alejarte de él, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasará.

-Esta noche le diré que todo a terminado amado mío, y a partir de mañana no tendremos por que seguir ocultándonos, pero por favor no te enojes conmigo, no podría continuar con todos nuestros planes si tu estas molesto conmigo.

-No estoy molesto Lasgaden, es sólo que tengo miedo de que lo nuestro nunca pueda ser, el dominio que Elratir tiene sobre ti, es..... no se..... algo no esta bien.

-Lo sé, cuando sus manos me tocan mi cuerpo se estremece de una manera tal que........ también tengo miedo mi amor, pero todo terminará hoy, los anillos están casi listos, mi hermano me ha dado hoy en la mañana la piedra de la tierra, con tan poderosa piedra no podemos fallar esta vez.

-Como partiremos la piedra en dos?

-Nadie lo sabe pero la piedra siempre ha estado dividida en dos, mira.

Y Lasgaden saco de entre sus ropas dos pequeñas piedras de un color rojo granate que brillaron de una manera extraordinaria ante la roja luz del atardecer.

-Son bellísimas, pero estas seguro de crear anillos tan poderosos, que tal si caen en malas manos?

-No lo harán, mi hermano y su esposa me han prometido protegerlos y usarlos sabiamente, yo creo en ellos Lindimir.

-Se que tu hermano y su esposa son buenos Lasgaden, peor no todos en este mundo lo son, quizás deberíamos pensarlo mejor..

-NO! No entiendes Lindimir? Greenwood es el único reino elfico que no cuenta con protección de un anillo, cuando las fuerzas del mal ataquen nosotros seremos los primeros en caer.

-Esta bien Lasgaden, sólo quisiera que no le hubieras dicho nada a Elratir.

-Lo sé, fue una mala decisión, pero en ese entonces creí estar totalmente enamorado de él.

-Elratir no se debe enterar de que los anillos están casi acabados.

-No lo hará, si pregunta algo esta noche le diré que sólo hablábamos de unos encargos para una pareja de elfos que quieren unirse.

-Por favor Lasgaden, termina esta relación hoy, no soporto verte en los brazos de ese ser.

-Esta será la última noche mi amor.

Y sellando la promesa con un tierno beso los dos elfos comenzaron a trabajar para engarzar las dos poderosas piedras en las dos finas argollas.

Mientras tanto en la realidad......

-Debemos unirnos para lograr liberar a Legolas de la influencia de Elratir.

Dijo serenamente Celeborn a los ahí reunidos.

Silenciosamente Thranduil, Glorfinder y Elrond dieron su consentimiento y se colocaron junto a Celeborn y Galadriel.

-Debemos formar un círculo y crear un escudo que repela la energía negativa de Elratir, por ningún motivo debemos romper nuestra unión hasta que Legolas recuerde todo....

-Lord Celeborn, algo sucede con Haldir! Interrumpió angustiado Orophin, al ver como su hermano se movía sin descanso.

Celeborn corrió a la mesa donde se encontraba Haldir y pudo darse cuenta de que el Capitán de los Galadhrim brillaba con un aura propia que era increíblemente bella.

-Que pasa? Pregunto Rumil.

-Pareciera que......... no puede ser....... Pareciera que él también esta recordando algo.

-Recordando? Pero que podría estar recordando? Preguntó Elrohir.

-No lo sé, contestó desconcertado Celeborn.

En la tierra de los sueños y los recuerdos.........

Después de haber trabajado lo que quedaba del día con Lindimir, Lasgaden se había dirigido a los aposentos que compartía Elratir, estaba realmente decidido a que todo terminara esa noche.

-Lasgaden, se escucho una voz desde una de las penumbrosas esquinas de lo que era la sala

Lasgaden había pegado un salto, pues en verdad se había espantado.

-Elratir?

-Quien más mi pequeña aurora?

-Porque estas a obscuras?

-Simplemente me gusta la obscuridad, me ayuda a relajar.

-A mi no me gusta, podríamos por favor encender unas velas?

A pesar de la dotada visión nocturna de los elfos, Lasgaden no podía distinguir la ubicación de Elratir y eso lo asustaba.

-Pero si la obscuridad es tan hermosa como tú, mi amor.

Dijo una voz justo al lado del oído derecho de Lasgaden, quien trató de alejarse sólo para ser retenido por unos brazos que lo tomaban por la espalda.

-Por favor Elratir, esto no me gusta, podríamos prender algunas luces?

-Una lengua se deslizo por la punta de su oído y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con una mezcla de terror y pasión.

-Elratir! Por favor, Daro!

Ahora si estaba realmente aterrorizado, trataba en vano de liberarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Elratir se lo impedían.

Un rápido movimiento lo puso frente a frente a su captor, quien sin más miramientos lo beso apasionadamente.

En Lothlorien.

-Celeborn! Algo esta sucediendo, el aura que rodea a Legolas es ahora más espesa! Debemos actuar ya!

Grito Galadriel al contemplar a Legolas quien parecía estar tratando de liberarse de algo o alguien, su rostro sólo denotaba terror y miedo.

-Elladan, Elrohir, y ustedes dos deberán proteger a Haldir, en cuanto Elratir se vea alejado de Legolas tratará de vengarse como sea.

-Pero abuelo, nosotros no somos tan poderosos como ustedes.

-Su juventud es su fuerza Elrohir, confíen en ustedes mismos y Haldir estará a salvo. Por ningún motivo deben dejar que el circulo se rompa, me entienden?

-Si Lord Celeborn, entendemos.

Celeborn corrio hacia donde ya los demás se encontraban formando el círculo sin notar que el elfo que quedaba a su izquierda era Glorfindel hasta que este tomo su mano, por un momento pensó en romper el contacto pero después se dio cuenta de que la seguridad de Legolas era primero.

En idéntica situación se encontraban Elrond y Thranduil, ambos tomados ya de la mano; Thranduil apenas logro percibirlo, pues estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su hijo, quien parecía angustiarse segundo a segundo.

Galadriel cerró el círculo con Elrond a su derecha y Celeborn a su izquierda, en cuanto el círculo estuvo formado una barrera de energía comenzó a surgir de los poderosos lores, creando una especie de cúpula que protegía a Legolas.

A los elfos más jóvenes sólo les quedaba vigilar y esperar el momento en que tuvieran que actuar.


	13. EL SACRIFICIO

Agradezco todos sus reviews, y me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido una carga de trabajo extraordinaria, la cual no me deja tiempo ni siquiera de comer a mis horas, por lo que inspiración ha andado un poco baja.

La historia se pone cada vez más tenebrosa, con muchos los reviews que me han llegado pidiéndome que Legolas sea salvado por Haldir, pero porque adelantarme tanto, que les parece si dejamos que todo siga su curso y vemos que es lo que tiene en verdad que recordar Legolas.

Para ustedes mis impacientes amigos:

CAPITULO 12. EL SACRIFICIO DE GLORFINDEL

Legolas estaba al borde de la desesperación tratando de alejarse de Elratir, aún cuando su cuerpo vibraba ante los besos y caricias del otro elfo, algo se sentía terriblemente mal, esto no debería estar pasando, algo se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Elratir por favor, déjame ir, esto esta mal!

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué mi pequeña aurora, esta no es la primera vez que hacemos algo así, recuerdas?

La voz de Elratir parecía ir sumiendo a Lasgaden en un pozo cada vez más profundo, ahora recordaba que ya antes habían hecho el amor de esa manera, en la oscuridad, sin embargo no sabía porque, esta se sentía como la primera vez.

Elratir seguía acariciando al ahora inerte Legolas, quien se encontraba en trance gracias a su magia que lentamente tejía falsos recuerdos, recuerdos en los que Lasgaden se entregaba a él sin miramientos o dudas, la relación entre ellos se había enfriado desde la llegada de Lindimir como aprendiz de Lasgaden, Elratir sabía que había algo entre los dos y que Lasgaden había estado a punto de dejarlo. Esta vez no lo permitiría, le implantaría recuerdos a Lasgaden de un amor sin dudas y un desprecio por Lindimir.

Mientras Elratir contemplaba a Lasgaden, recordaba que esta noche era la noche en la que le había manifestado su verdadera forma, la noche en la que había comenzado la pesadilla, estaba dispuesto a borrarla de la memoria de Lasgaden, las cosas serían diferentes esta vez.

Pero el pensamiento de Elratir se vio interrumpido por un brillante luz dorada que comenzaba a inundar el oscuro lugar.

-Noooo! Gritó desesperado Elratir, no le podían quitar esta oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y recuperar a Lasgaden.

Una penetrante voz recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a Elratir.

-Tu magia negra no logrará que Lasgaden olvide la verdad, nosotros lo protegeremos para que recuerde las cosas como fueron, Lasgaden te conocerá como el ser repugnante que eres, todo volverá al cause normal.

_-Celeborn! Esa era la voz de Celeborn. _Reconoció inmediatamente Elratir.

Lasgaden comenzó a salir lentamente del trance en el que lo había sumergido Elratir, sólo para darse cuenta de que todo lo que lo rodeaba brillaba de una manera radiante y tranquilizadora, aun se encontraba en los brazos de Elratir, pero la expresión de este era de odio y rencor, inmediatamente trato de liberarse de los brazos que aún lo tenían aprisionado, pero le fue imposible, sin embargo dentro de si, supo que estaría a salvo.

El cuerpo de Lasgaden-Legolas, se fue desapareciendo lentamente de entre los brazos de Elratir para regresar a los verdaderos recuerdos, aquellos que le darían la verdad.

Elratir al contemplar sus brazos vacíos lanzó un alarido de dolor, pues sabía que Lasgaden-Legolas lo recordaría todo y jamás sería capaz de amarle, ahora estaba fuera de su alcance, pero la persona responsable de todo pagaría muy caro por ello.

Elratir tomo todo su dolor y rabia y la dirigió al ser que odiaba más en ese momento.... Celeborn.

-Legolas esta a salvo, ahora recorre el camino de los recuerdos sin influencia alguna por parte de Elratir.

Declaro Galadriel a los demás.

Un suspiro de alivio paso por todos los ahí presentes, siendo el más aliviado de todos Thranduil quien podía ver en el rostro de su hijo una serenidad que momentos antes no había estado allí.

-Es importante que no rompamos el círculo por ninguna circunstancia. La seguridad e Legolas depende de ello.

Dijo Elrond a todos los demás.

De pronto Legolas arqueo su cuerpo y abrió la boca en un silencioso grito, de ella y ante los sorprendidos ojos de los que formaban el círculo, salió una espesa columna de humo negro que poco a poco fue tomando una semiforma humana que flotaba por encima de Legolas.

Una vez tenebrosa se escucho entonces:

-Piensan que han alejado de mí a Lasgaden, pero están muy equivocados, soy más poderoso de lo que creen, por ahora han ganado la batalla más no la guerra, yo lo recuperaré, estén seguros de ello, y cuando tenga el anillo completo en mi poder ustedes serán los primeros en ser destruidos. Sin embargo no puedo irme sin dejar un pequeño regalo a aquel que se atrevió a entrar en mi mundo y arrebatarme lo que por derecho es mío.

Y con estas palabras la figura se abalanzó contra Celeborn quien en un último intento grito a los demás.

-¡No rompan el cir.........!

Pero Celeborn no pudo terminar la frase, el espeso humo lo rodeaba ahora y un inmenso dolor se producía cuando el humo tocaba su cuerpo.

-Celeborn! Gritó Glorfindel, tratando de zafarse de Elrond, quien lo tomo de la mano más fuertemente.

-No!, eso es lo que quiere, que rompamos el círculo para posesionarse de Legolas!

Le dijo Elrond tratando de razonar con él.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en la frente de Celeborn cuyo rostro era la imagen del mismo dolor.

Los gemelos habían corrido inmediatamente a socorrer a su abuelo pero una invisible muralla los había rechazado haciéndolos caer al piso. Cuando se habían incorporado para volver a intentarlo la voz mental de su abuela les llegó.

-¡Daro! No pueden entrar!, El círculo esta protegido por una muralla de energía.

_-Puedes sentir mi dolor Celeborn?_

Una voz burlona se escuchaba en la mente de Celeborn.

_-Tú me quitaste lo que más quería, creo es justo que yo tome lo que a ti más te importa._

_-Deja a Galadriel fuera de esto, maldito ser de la oscuridad._

Contestó Celeborn tratando de no gritar y asustar más a los presentes.

_-Quien dijo Galadriel, Celeborn?, recuerda que tengo el poder de rondar en tus recuerdos, Galadriel no es tu verdadero amor, es otra persona a la que no puedo ver, la ocultas muy bien Lord de Lothlorien, pero no puedes esconder nada de mí, tomare esos recuerdos y los haré míos._

Celeborn trataba desesperadamente de cerrarle el paso a Elratir, pero parte de su energía estaba enfocada en proteger a Legolas, el dolor era excruciante y no sabía cuanto más podría resistir.

Glorfindel observaba como Celeborn palidecía cada vez más rodeado de aquella extraña nube de humo, y como el normalmente tranquilo rostro de Celeborn se deformaba en muecas de dolor, sin embargo ningún sonido había salido de él desde que el ataque empezará.

Celeborn podía sentir como sus defensas eran destruidas una a una permitiendo la entrada de Elratir a sus recuerdos más íntimos, aquellos reservados solamente para su verdadero amor, Glorfindel.

-Nooo! Gritó Celeborn sorprendiendo a todos, para luego caer de rodillas aún tomado de las manos con Galadriel y Glorfindel.

-Déjalo en paz maldito! Gritó Glorfindel llorando lagrimas de impotencia y rabia.

Los recuerdos de sus tiempos felices iban desfilando uno a uno frente a Celeborn y Elratir, quien sonreía con malicia al darse cuenta de la identidad del amante de Celeborn.

_-El cazador de balrogs! _Exclamó triunfalmente Elratir.

_-Nooo! Grito desesperado Celeborn, es lo único que me queda de él..._

-Glorfindel.......

Dijo casi en un susurro y con lagrimas en los ojos, siendo los únicos que lo escucharan Galadriel y Glorfindel.

Glorfindel no pudo resistir más y se puso de rodillas junto a Celeborn, era este momento el que le había advertido Namo hacía ya tantos siglos.

En las salas de espera de Namo, El señor de la muerte......

-_Deben dejarme regresar mi señor, por favor se los suplico._

_-¡Basta cazador de balrogs! Tu tiempo ha terminado, ahora debes entrar al paraíso prometido._

_-No entienden, mi amor verdadero ha quedado atrás, no puedo seguir adelante sin el._

_-Tu destino era caer y ganar sobrenombre por sobre muchas generaciones de héroes, ahora sigue adelante._

_-Nooo! Por favor, se los suplico, déjenme regresar, no pueden ser tan crueles, no ahora que lo encontré._

_El espíritu inmortal de Glorfindel suplicaba sin pena alguna ante los señores de la muerte que le exigían que siguiera su camino, pero el simplemente no lo podía hacer, no si significaba abandonar al único ser que había amado._

_-Tu amor es fuerte y verdadero Glorfindel pero para volver tendrías que sacrificarlo._

_-Sacrificarlo? Como?_

_-Celeborn esta destinado a casarse y tener una familia que será vital para la sobrevivencia de Tierra Media, aún cuando te permitamos regresar no podrás buscarlo, él debe seguir el camino marcado._

_-No buscarlo? Pero eso es horrendo, estaré cerca y lejos de él al mismo tiempo._

_-Es la única opción que tienes Glorfindel, estarás al servicio de Elrond Medio-Elfo, le serás fiel y serás su guardián, no podrás acercarte a Celeborn de ninguna manera, si osaras desobedecerme Celeborn pagara las consecuencias, más no te pongas triste hijo mio, esto no será para siempre, llegará el momento en que Celeborn te necesite urgentemente y tu estarás a su lado para ayudarlo, pero para hacerlo deberás sacrificar algo._

_Al terminar la conversación Glorfindel había sido enviado de nuevo a Tierra Media, a Imlandris, en donde ofreció sus servicios a Elrond y a su familia; hasta el habían llegado noticias de que su amado Celeborn se había casado con Galadriel y habían tenido una hija de nombre Celebrian, las ansias de volverlo a ver eran muchas, pero sabía que habría un castigo si se acercaba a él, así que se refreno de hacerlo._

_El único que sabía de su pena era Erestor, a quien no le había podido ocultar nada pues un día que estaban los dos conversando en el jardín alcanzó había alcanzado a ver que Celeborn se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde ellos estaban, debía evitarlo a como diera lugar, pues si cruzaba palabra con él no podría contenerse más, así que rápidamente había abrazado a un muy sorprendido Erestor y lo había besado. Aun con los ojos cerrados pudo percibir la expresión de Celeborn y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ya llegaría el momento en que los dos pudieran ser felices, pero este no lo era. Celeborn había regresado sobre sus pasos y se había alejado en feroz galope, Erestor por fin se había podido soltar del abrazo de Glorfindel y furioso exigía una explicación. Glorfindel le había explicado todo y Erestor había comprendido ofreciéndole todo el apoyo a su amigo._

_El tiempo había pasado y cuando Celebrian fue atacada Glorfindel pensó que era el momento del que le había hablado el señor de la muerte, sin embargo Erestor le había comentado que Celeborn se había refugiado en Galadriel. Glorfindel había pensado que Celeborn por fin lo había olvidado y se había quedado a lado de Elrond quien también lo necesitaba al igual que sus hijos._

_Pero cuando Elrond les había contado lo que pasaba con Legolas, no pudo negarse a acompañarlo a Lothlorien, el viaje había sido tenso y lleno de expectativas ¿Cómo reaccionaría Celeborn? ¿Aún lo amaría?, pero todas esas esperanzas había caído a los suelos ante el frío recibimiento de su otrora amante._

_Ahora que veía como Celeborn estaba sucumbiendo al poder de Elratir supo que era el momento que había estado esperando y sin más pensamientos comenzó a transmitir toda su energía a Celeborn mediante sus entrelazadas manos._

_Celeborn, pudo sentir la llegada de nueva energía, y la utilizó para repeler a Elratir quien furioso se alejo de su victima._

Los demás contemplaban como una brillante luz iba rodeando la figura de Celeborn repeliendo la nube de humo negro.

Elrond sabía muy bien de donde venía esa energía extra y grito a Glorfindel:

-¡Basta Glorfindel! Debes parar ahora o morirás!

Celeborn pareció despertar de un sueño con el grito angustiado de Elrond y dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a Glorfindel, quien sin detenerse le seguía transmitiendo energía.

-Daro! Le dijo Celeborn a Glorfindel rechazando al mismo tiempo la energía que parecía estársele acabando al valiente elfo.

El flujó de energía paro pero todos miraban horrorizados al cazador de Balrogs, de cuyos ojos manaban dos gruesas lagrimas de sangre.

-Glorfindel! Gritó Elrond preocupado por su amigo y protector.

-Estoy bien, contestó Glorfindel sin abrir lo ojos.

-Glorfindel, abre tus ojos!

Le pidió lleno de temor Celeborn.

Poco a poco Glorfindel abrió sus ojos sólo para escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás.

-Glorfindel........

comenzó a decir Thranduil.

-Por favor milord, no siga, se lo que va a decir.....

Estoy ciego.


	14. SUEÑOS O REALIDAD

Espero que les haya gustado el giro que ha tomado mi historia, tengo muchas ideas más, es sólo que parece que en mi trabajo se han confabulado para evitar que logre escribir el siguientes capítulo, así que si a veces doy la sensación de que corto una idea a la mitad es sólo que en ese momento me interrumpieron y perdí el hilo.

Agradezco de nuevo a las personas que me han escrito, porque saber que alguien esta interesado en lo que escribo es un aliciente para mi.

Ahora es cuando los sacrificios comienzan, Glorfindel sacrificó sus ojos para salvar a Celeborn, que sacrificará Haldir para ayudar a Legolas o Elrond para volver a ganar el amor de Thranduil?

CAPITULO 13. SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

Legolas se había visto envuelto en una luz dorada para después encontrarse en donde todo había comenzado en verdad, se encontraba en su forja, al lado de Lindimir quien trabajaba sin fatiga para engarzar la piedra.

-Lo harás esta noche?

Pregunto Lindimir sin dejar de observar su trabajo.

-Esta noche?

-Hablaras con Elratir?

Pregunto Lindimir acercándose a Lasgaden con un poco de preocupación ante la falta de concentración de Lasgaden.

Lasgaden, se quedó quieto por un instante y comenzó a recordar su promesa de terminar todo esa noche con Elratir.

-Esta noche terminaré todo con él amado mío, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré, a partir de mañana nada ni nadie nos podrá detener para amarnos.

Lindimir se acerco más a Lasgaden y un tanto tímido rozó sus labios con los propios.

Lasgaden contesto inmediatamente y pronto los dos se vieron envueltos en un hermoso beso que hacía parecer que sus almas se unían cada momento más.

Cuando por fin los dos se separaron por falta de aire sus miradas se cruzaron con una promesa mutua de amor.

-Mi amor por ti durará hasta...

Pregunto Lindimir

-que la luna y las estrellas dejen de alumbrarnos

Ese juego de pregunta y respuesta siempre había sido su forma de reafirmar sus sentimientos.

-Te deseo Lasgaden, te deseo ahora.

Lasgaden sintió como un delicioso estremecimiento recorría su columna vertebral, la química que existía entre ellos era extraordinaria, casi se podría decir que compartian un solo pensamiento y ser.

-Debemos terminar los anillos

Contestó titubeante Lasgaden.

-Los anillos están terminados, las piedras están en su lugar, yo mismo las termine de engarzar, lo hemos logrado amor mío.

Diciendo esto, Lindimir enseñó a Lasgaden dos cajas forradas de terciopelo negro, en las cuales se podía observar dos hermosos anillos de mitril, cada uno con una hermosa piedra granate en el centro, alrededor de la piedra delicadas hojas se entrelazaban creando un medio círculo.

-Son hermosos

Dijo Lasgaden tomando uno de ellos, el anillo brillo por un instante con reflejos carmesíes.

-Y también son poderosos Lasgaden, espero que estés seguro de esto.

-Lo estoy amado mío, mi pueblo necesita protección y tu lo sabes, estos anillos en las manos de dos verdaderos amantes serán poderosos.

Lindimir se quedó pensando un momento y luego sin dudar se puso el otro anillo, el brillo que obtuvo fue más refulgente.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto Lasgaden

-Quiero demostrarte que en verdad estamos destinados a amarnos.

Diciendo esto, tomo la mano en la que Lasgaden se había puesto el anillo, en cuanto las dos argollas se unieron una luz intensa color verde surgió de la gema, la cual había cambiado a un color verde esmeralda.

Ambos elfos pudieron sentir como una inmensa energía corría a través de ellos.

-Es increíble!

Exclamo Lasgaden, siempre había soñado con crear un poderoso anillo para proteger Greenwood, pero este había sobrepasado cualquier fantasía que tuviera al respecto.

-En verdad son poderosos amor mío, siento como si fuera invencible

Con la mano aún entrelazada los dos elfos se volvieron a besar, ahora con una desesperación y fuerza superior a la vez anterior.

En igual desesperación ambos comenzaron a desvestir el uno al otro, el beso, al contrario que terminar se alargo más, parecía como si nunca se hubiesen amado de esa forma.

-No quiero tomarte en el suelo mi pequeño angel.

Le dijo Lindimir a Lasgaden entre beso y beso.

Lasgaden no dijo nada pero con su mano libre barrio con todas las herramientas que había sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Ante la divertida mirada de Lasgaden, Lindimir no dijo nada más y tomo a su amante por la cintura para depositarlo suavemente en la mesa.

-Eres hermoso mi amado Lasgaden

-No más hermoso que tú mi amor.

Lindimir dio unos pequeños besos a la punta de la oreja de Lasgaden, quien gruño de placer.

-¿Planeas torturarme toda este tiempo?

-De hecho esa es mi intención, quizás tarde un poco más en este oído o quizás me contente con besar ese hermoso y altivo cuello.

A cada una de las palabras, Lindimir sumaba una acción, volviendo loco a Lasgaden, quien trataba de acercar más a Lindimir.

-Quizás sería una buena idea que pasaras a otra cosa o no podré contenerme.

-Tienes razón amor mío pasaré a otra cosa entonces.

Y diciendo esto Lindimir comenzó a jugar con el pezón derecho de Lasgaden, quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa y placer.

-Lindimir!

-Yo sólo obedezco ordenes angel mío.

-Eres real....mente...... taimado, lo sabias?

-Alguien me lo ha dicho antes, pero después de la experiencia nunca más se quejo.

-Lindimir, eso fue.......... Aaaaah

Lindimir había tomado el miembro de Lasgaden y había empezado a masajearlo.

-Lindimir te juro que.......si me sigues......torturando.......aaah,, no pares, saes.

-Eres tan hermoso cuando tu rostro no denota más que placer.

Lindimir recostó a Lasgaden sobre la mesa comenzando la preparación cuidadosa de su amante.

Lasgaden desde su posición sólo podía ver como la mano de su amante desaparecía un dedo a la vez en su más guardado orificio, el primero había sido un tanto doloroso pero Lindimir había tomado un poco del aceite que usaban para manejar el metal y ahora corrían suavemente dentro de él hasta comenzarlo a expandir lenta y placenteramente.

-Lindimir..... te juro que si no me tomas ahora mismo, te tirare sobre esta mesa y lo haré yo.

Lindimir sonrió ante la reacción de su amante y se colocó en posición para de un solo movimiento penetrar a un muy exitado elfo.

-Aaaaaaaaah, Lindimir eres perfecto para mí!

-Somos el uno para el otro amor mío, los anillos lo demuestran pero mi corazón ya lo sabía desde antes.

Juntos comenzaron una rítmica danza que los llevaría al éxtasis total. Con las manos entrelazadas y las bocas unidas los dos llegaron a su climax, sin darse cuenta de que con la fuerza con la que se estaban tomando de las manos las delicadas hojas de los anillos se habían encajado en sus carnes para dejar salir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

En cuanto ambas gotas se mezclaron, los dos sintieron un orgasmo que sobrepasaba todos sus demás encuentros, ambos se vieron envueltos en un haz de luz poderosísima que hizo florecer todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos. Ninguno de los dos se pudo contener de dar rienda suelta a su felicidad y en el claro del bosque en donde estaban solamente se escuchaban jadeos y expresiones de completacion.

Cuando Lindimir cayera encima de Lasgaden exhausto ante la experiencia, la luz se fue diseminando lentamente dándoles el don del entendimiento a los árboles de Greenwood, quienes desde ese momento pudieron comunicarse con los elfos del bosque por medio de los pensamientos.

-Eso fue.......

-Extraordinario

Completo la frase Lasgaden

-Los anillos son en verdad poderosos Lindimir, pero se que mi hermano y su esposa cuidaran de ellos.

Cuando Lasgaden tomo el anillo de su mano se dio cuenta de la sangre que de una pequeña herida manaba, inmediatamente tomo la mano de Lindimir y noto una cortada igual a la de él.

-Hemos intercambiado sangre Lindimir, sabes lo que eso significa?

Lindimir se quedó por un momento pasmado y luego contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Lasgaden

-Estamos unidos en sangre!

-Por las leyes elficas, estamos unidos para siempre en cuerpo y alma!

Exclamo Lasgaden sin poder evitar abrazar a Lindimir.

Después de estar un momento unidos, Lindimir le dijo a Lasgaden:

-No vayas esta noche amor mío, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No, amado mío, ahora más que nunca debo terminar con Elratir, sólo te pertenezco a ti y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, esta noche hablare con él y regresaré a ti, mientras tanto debemos ocultar los anillos, los ocultaremos aquí, dentro de este manantial, sólo tu yo sabremos su ubicación hasta que los entreguemos a Oropher.

-Ahora debo irme, Elratir me espera, pero te prometo que esta será la última noche que pases sin mí.

Lindimir tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero no podía convencer a Lasgaden de no ir, así que después de un último beso se despidió de él, con la incómoda sensación de que no lo volvería a ver.

Mientras tanto en la realidad..........................

Todos habían quedado en silencio ante calmada declaración de Glorfindel.

Celeborn se había quedado en shock después de darse cuenta del sacrificio que había hecho Glorfindel por él, era inaudito, no podía permitir que sacrificará su vista era simplemente.........

_-Acepta el regalo que te ha dado Celeborn, porque lo ha hecho de corazón._

La voz de Galadriel se escucho en su mente.

Glorfindel después de su declaración había caído en el total silencio, sabia que Celeborn comprendería que todavía lo amaba, pero también sabía lo orgulloso que su otrora amante era, no aceptaría tan fácilmente el sacrificio que había hecho por él, pero realmente no importaba estaba hecho, y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo Glorfindel sabía que lo haría de nuevo.

-Por favor, yo sabía lo que hacía, lo importante es no romper el círculo, Legolas nos necesita, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Dijo Glorfindel a los demás.

-Tiene razón

Dijo por fin Elrond.

-Debemos continuar con el círculo, pues si no lo hacemos su sacrificio será en vano.

Celeborn se incorporó y resueltamente se concentro de nuevo para darle fortaleza a la barrera que protegería a Legolas de Elratir.

Ya habría tiempo de hablar con Glorfindel.


	15. LA SEPARACION

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO PERDIERON LA FE EN MÍ Y SIGUIERON MANDANDO REVIEWS.**

**MI SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES UN TANTO MÁS OBSCURO QUE EL ANTERIOR, PUES SABREMOS QUE FUE LO QUE REALMENTE PASO A ESTE PAR DE AMANTES PARA TERMINAR SEPARADOS…. TUN TUN TUN TUN, QUIEREN QUE LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO O COMIENZO A MATAR GENTE?**

**PARA USTEDES MIS FIELES Y QUERIDOS LECTORES, CON LA PROMESA DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**LA SEPARACIÓN**

Lasgaden camino resueltamente hasta el Talan que compartía con Elratir, en su corazón no cabía la menor duda de que el ahora su ex amante lo comprendería y lo dejaría ir, después de todo las cosas entre ellos no habían ido bien estos últimos días, su compañero siempre parecía estar pensando en el algo más y la mayoría de las veces se encontraba irritado.

La imagen incorpórea de Elratir del presente veía sin poder evitarlo como la historia se repetiría, era un tormento tener que ver lo que el Elratir del pasado haría con su bello Lasgaden, no pudiendo soportarlo más se desmaterializo para regresar a su obscura cueva en donde habitaba.

_-Esto no se los perdonaré, me han robado la única oportunidad de cambiar el pasado y volver a tener a mi amado Lasgaden conmigo, mi ira caerá sobre ellos, ahora que se el secreto de Celeborn pagará con sangre esta afrenta, arrebataré de su lado a su precioso Glorfindel y lo haré trizas frente a sus ojos!_

La furia en Elratir era mucha, le carcomía el alma saber que perdería a Lasgaden de nuevo. ¿Qué podría hacer para recuperarlo¿Cómo podría tener de nuevo a Lasgaden?

-Maestro

Dijo desde la entrada un temeroso orco.

-Les dije que no me molestaran!

Grito iracundo Elratir.

-Lo sé maestro, pero tiene una visita, que creo puede interesarle

Elratir se quedo pensando un momento¿Quién se atrevería a pedir audiencia, hacia años que los únicos con los que convivía eran los asquerosos orcos.

-Quien es?

-Soy yo Elratir, mi amo me ha enviado para ofrecerte mis servicios.

Dijo una encapuchada figura desde la entrada, su sola presencia hacía que el mismo aire se sintiera más frío y los orcos que lo escoltaban trataban de alejarse lo más posible de él.

-Quien eres tu, y porque osas interrumpirme.

Espeto Elratir al extraño.

-Tengo muchos nombres Lord Elratir, sin embargo el más conocido es "El rey brujo de Angar".

Elratir se quedo por un momento inmóvil, el capitán más importante y poderoso de Saurón se presentaba ante él para ofrecer sus servicios.

-Que puedo hacer por Usted.

Pregunto un tanto temeroso Elratir.

La negra figura se río y luego contesto.

-No es lo que Usted pueda hacer por mi, sino lo que yo puedo hacer por Usted, mi amo sabe de sus intenciones y las apoya, por lo que me ha enviado para ayudar en lo que pueda.

-Saurón? Pero si el fue derrotado hace siglos.

-Saurón, nunca será derrotado! Grito el tenebroso personaje.

Ya más calmado prosiguió

-El espíritu de Saurón perdura y cuando llegue su tiempo se levantará más fuerte que antes. Nosotros sabemos lo que quieres, deseas al joven príncipe de Mirkwood y el anillo que protege, nosotros podemos traerlo a ti y mediante hechizos poderosos unirlo a ti para siempre.

Elratir sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que tu señor Sauron quiere a cambio de tan generosa oferta?

-Eres inteligente Elratir, mi amo desea que combatas junto a nosotros cuando la hora llegue pues con el anillo en tu poder serás poderoso, mientras tanto sólo te pide un pequeño favor, desea vengarse de aquel que organizo su destrucción, el medio elfo Elrond.

-Elrond, como es que tu amo o tú pueden darme al Príncipe y no pueden atrapar a Elrond?

-Simple mi querido Lord Elratir, Elrond es el poseedor del anillo Vilya, el anillo lo protege contra nosotros, necesitamos atraparlo sin el anillo.

-Eso no es fácil, Elrond nunca se separa de él.

-Eso lo sabemos Lord Elratir, si quieres a Legolas tendrás que darnos a Elrond primero.

Elratir se quedo por un momento pensando en el curso a tomar y luego con una diabólica sonrisa se dirigió al Rey Brujo.

-Es un trato, tendrán en sus manos a Elrond Medio-Elfo.

-Y como piensas hacerlo, si se puede saber?

-Nadie sacrificaría a sus hijos para conservar un anillo Milord.

-Mi amo hizo bien en elegirte Elratir, en cuanto nos entregues a nuestra presa, nosotros te entregaremos al Príncipe, trato hecho?

-Mi lord, sería mucho abusar de Usted si pidiera otra indulgencia de su amo?

-Que es lo que deseas Elratir?

-Quisiera me entregarán también al elfo de nombre Glorfindel, tengo una cuenta pendiente con él.

Después de reflexionarlo un poco el rey brujo contesto:

-Trato hecho, recibirás a Legolas y a Glorfindel, más debo advertirte, debes tener cuidado si fallas, mi amo no es un ser muy compasivo dispuesto a perdonar.

-Lo sé, sólo ocúpate de tu parte del trato que yo haré lo mío.

La negra figura se inclinó y salió rápidamente.

Elratir llamó a su capitán orco.

-Si mi amo?

-Escucha bien, quiero que tus orcos atrapen a los hijos de Elrond y los traigan a mí, los necesito vivos más no ilesos, entiendes?

Una sonrisa macabra cruzó por el deformado rostro del Orco.

-Entiendo mi señor.

-Ahora vete, no quiero ver tu horrible cara.

Cuando el Orco se retiro, Elratir se rió para si mismo.

_-Todo esta saliendo muy bien, lo que Sauron no sabe es que una vez que tenga en mi poder el anillo seré más poderoso que él, tendré a mi amado Lasgaden a mi lado y juntos conquistaremos y gobernaremos toda Tierra Mieda, jajajajajaja._

Mientras tanto el Rey brujo se había comunicado con Sauron mediante un palantir.

-Todo esta arreglado amo, Elratir piensa que nos puede engañar y apoderarse del anillo que le permitirá recobrar su cuerpo.

Una voz cavernosa contesto desde la piedra roja.

-_PERFECTO! EN CUANTO NOS ENTREGUE A ELROND MEDIO-ELFO, TOMAREMOS A SU ELFO COMO REHÉN Y LO OBLIGAREMOS A ENTREGARNOS EL ANILLO, USAREMOS SU MISMA ESTRATAGEMA EN CONTRA DE ÉL, ESTO ES DELICIOSAMENTE FÁCIL, REGRESA A LA TORRE NEGRA, NECESITAMOS PLANEAR COMO NOS APODERAREMOS DEL PRÍNCIPE Y DEL JEFE DE LA CASA DORADA._

_-_En seguida amo.

En el pasado……..

-Elratir?

Pregunto Lasgaden al llegar a su casa.

Al principio pensó que no había nadie pues todo estaba obscuro, pero después de una rápida inspección por el área de recepción se dio cuenta de que Elratir se encontraba sentado en una silla en una de las esquinas de la estancia.

-Elratir? Que haces ahí sentado en la obscuridad?

Pregunto Lasgaden acercándose a una vela que se encontraba cerca de Elratir.

-No la prendas!

Una mano había detenido el brazo de Lasgaden. Lentamente lo había tomado de la mano y con un pequeño jalón había sentado a Lasgaden en su regazo.

-Por favor Elratir, necesito hablar contigo, déjame prender la luz.

Pero cuando Lasgaden trato de incorporarse la mano de Elratir se cerró aún más cual tenaza de hierro.

-Me estas lastimando, suéltame!

-Para que vayas otra vez con él y te revuelques como prostituta de taberna?

-Que?…. Elratir puedo explicarlo, de eso quiero hablar precisamente.

Pero Elratir no entendía de razones sus celos cegaban su cerebro, con un frío movimiento acerco sus labios a la oreja de Lasgaden y en un escalofriante susurro le dijo:

-Aún hueles a él. Dejaste que te tomará o lo tomaste tú, eh? Dime!

-Basta Elratir, esto es una locura! Déjame ir, hablaremos cuando estés más calmado.

Elratir no hizo caso y jalando a Lasgaden del brazo lo obligo a incorporarse y seguirlo a la recámara.

El corazón de Lasgaden parecía querer salir de su cuerpo, aún cuando trataba de zafarse de la mano de Elratir, este demostraba una fuerza no natural.

Cuando llegaron a la recámara Elratir lo arrojó contra una de las esquinas y cerro la puerta con llave, Lasgaden se trato de parar rápidamente pero se encontraba un tanto aturdido por todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué venias a decirme Lasgaden¿Qué me ibas a dejar por ese aprendiz de artesano¿Qué lo nuestro había acabado pero que seguiríamos como amigos?

-Elratir, debes comprenderme, yo lo amo

-No! Calla! No sabes lo que dices, te ha puesto bajo algún tipo de hechizo, tu a quien amas es a mí comprendes?

-Por favor basta Elratir! Déjame salir de aquí!

Elratir se acerco a donde se encontraba Lasgaden y lo obligo a incorporarse, luego de una manera brutal lo beso.

Aún cuando la pasión entre ellos hubiera estado al máximo Elratir nunca lo había tratado de esa manera, lo que atemorizo más a Lasgaden.

Por fin, después de un breve forcejeo Lasgaden logró separar sus labios de Elratir.

-Daro! Saes, gritó angustiado Lasgaden.

-Yo se que sólo estas confundido amado mío, se que en verdad me amas y que Lindimir te engañó, tengo muchos planes para nosotros, esto es sólo un pequeño tropiezo, yo te perdono mi pequeña aurora, esto nunca paso, tu y yo tenemos un gran futuro juntos, cuando termines el anillo seremos los más poderosos de Tierra Media.

Lasgaden estaba aturdido ante el discurso de Elratir.

-¿De que hablas?

-El anillo que estas creando nos dará el poder necesario para conquistar Tierra Media mi pequeña aurora, seremos poderosos, yo conquistare y dominare a todos los débiles reinos y tu estarás a mi lado.

-¿Estás loco? El anillo ha sido creado para proteger Greenwood no para conquistar Tierra Media.

En cuanto Lasgaden acabará de decir estas palabras se dio cuenta de que sin querer, había revelado a Elratir que el anillo estaba listo.

-¿Ha sido creado¿Quieres decir que ya esta terminado?

La mirada de Elratir había pasado del asombro al enojo y Lasgaden pudo sentir como un frío infernal pasaba por su columna.

-¡No, me haz mal entendido, cuando el anillo sea creado ese es su propósito.

-¡Mientes, tu y ese insecto han terminado el anillo y pensaban ocultármelo! Quieren el poder para si mismos!

-Estas equivocado! El anillo irá a mi hermano, quien protegerá a Greenwood de seres como tú!.

Lasgaden nunca vio venir el golpe, Elratir le había dado una bofetada con tal fuerza que había ido a parar a la cama. Con los ojos desorbitados miró a Elratir incrédulo aún.

-Vez lo que me haz hecho hacer, mi pequeña aurora?

Le dijo Elratir acercándose a él.

En ese momento se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, Lasgaden trató de gritar por ayuda, pero en cuanto Elratir se dio cuenta de la situación tomo a Lasgaden con un brazo mientras con la otra mano tapaba la boca de su amante.

-Ssssshhhhh, pequeña aurora.

-Lasgaden! Estas ahí?

Se escucho la voz de Lindimir a las afueras de la casa.

Inmediatamente Lasgaden trato de luchar para liberarse y pedir ayuda a su verdadero amor, pero la fuerza de Elratir parecía haberse multiplicado.

-Así que el pequeño insecto viene a nuestro hogar a terminar su maligna obra eh? Deberás disculparme mi pequeña paloma si es que te dejo aquí para ir a atender a las visitas.

Ante la mirada atónita de Lasgaden, Elratir hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y cuerdas elficas que se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la recámara volaron y lo maniataron a la cama, luego Elratir presto lo amordazo para que no pudiera emitir ningún sonido.

-Ahora regreso para terminar la charla amor mío.

Lasgaden vio impotente como Elratir se aprestaba para ir a recibir a Lindimir, debía hacer algo, antes de que Elratir le hiciera algo su amante. Pero se dio cuenta de que todo era inútil, las cuerdas mordían sus muñecas y lo inmovilizaban totalmente.

Lindimir sabia que algo malo estaba pasando a Lasgaden, su corazón se lo decía, así que había tomado la decisión de ir y ver que su amor estuviera bien, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió no fue Lasgaden quien lo recibió sino el mismo Elratir, quien se encontraba serenamente frío como siempre.

-Lindimir! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, dime en que puedo ayudarte?

-Estoy buscando a Lasgaden.

-El no esta aquí, fue a ver a su hermano Oropher.

_-Miente, pensó Lindimir, algo esta tramando._

En ese momento se escuchó como si algún jarrón se hubiese roto dentro de la casa. Elratir se tenso por un momento pero volvió a su fría postura inmediatamente.

-Deberás disculparme pero una pequeña ardilla se metió a nuestra casa y estoy tratando de atraparla para dejarla libre, …… de hecho si pudieras ayudarme lo apreciaría mucho, no quisiera que cuando Lasgaden llegué se encuentre con un desastre.

_-no entreeeees, peligro para los amantes_

Lindimir no sabía de donde venía esa voz en su mente pero su corazón le pidió que le hiciera caso, además la actitud tan amistosa de Elratir le daba mala espina, sería mejor retirarse por el momento y buscar ayuda, pues sabía que Lasgaden se encontraba dentro de la casa y se encontraba en peligro.

-Siento mucho no poder ayudarte Elratir, pero necesito ir a buscar a Lasgaden pues el hijo del Consejero Ruili me ha pedido un anillo urgente para su prometida y necesito el consejo del maestro, espero que la ardilla no te sea problemática.

Sin dar tiempo a Elratir a responder o acercarse a él dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque, estando ahí, comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido.

_-Elratir tiene prisionero a Lasgaden dentro de la casa, debe haber alguna forma de salvarlo._

_-Usa el anillooooooooooo!_

-¿Quién irrumpe en mi mente?

-_Somos nosotros, los árboles, gracias a su amor verdadero se nos ha concedido el don del entendimiento y nos fue dado el poder comunicarnos con Ustedes. Elratir es un ser maligno Lindimir, hace mucho que queríamos decíroslo, pero no nos era posible, por el poder de lo anillos y su sangre ahora podemos._

Lindimir no sabía que pensar ¿árboles comunicándose? Bueno en realidad en ese momento no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, lo importante era enviar por ayuda y regresar por Lasgaden.

-_Nosotros avisaremos a Oropher, tienes que ir por el anillo y usarlo en contra de Elratir para salvar a Lasgaden._

-Los anillos son sólo poderosos si están unidos, no puedo usarlos para ayudar a Lasgaden, necesito hacerlo por mis propios medios.

No quedaba otra solución tendría que ir por Lasgaden el sólo, sin embargo…. Un mal presentimiento lo embargo, el presentimiento de que ni él ni Lasgaden saldrían vivos de esta, no permitiría que el legado de su amado se perdiera, como el había dicho a los árboles, el anillo era sólo poderoso si estaban unidos, tomaría uno de los anillos y lo escondería, de esa manera aún cuando Elratir descubriera el paradero de uno de ellos le sería inútil. ¿Pero en donde lo escondería para evitar que cayera en malas manos?

Pensando en esto llego hasta el lugar donde horas antes habían escondido los anillos, tomando uno de ellos siguió pensando en donde lo escondería.

Una idea repentina pareció alumbrar su pensamiento de pronto y de un solo bocado se trago el anillo.

-_Será divertido ver la cara de Lasgaden si sobrevivimos a esto cuando le diga donde esta escondido el anillo._

Luego resueltamente fue a la parte de la fragua en donde trabajaban las armas y tomo un par de cuchillos largos que estaban destinados para Oropher bellamente labrados con mangos en madera blanca, aún cuando no contaba con gran agilidad para manejarlas sabía defenderse con ellas.

Mientras tanto en el palacio……….

Oropher se paseaba por el jardín sin poder conciliar el sueño, su corazón parecía quererle avisar algo.

Rey Oropherrrr, Mi lord Oropherrrrrrrrrrr……

Oropher se puso inmediatamente en alerta, aquella voz en forma de suspiro parecía sobrenatural.

¿Quién esta ahí?

Somos nosotros su majestad, los árboles

Los árboles?

El poder del amor nos dio la facultad de comunicarnos con los elfos, sin embargo ese amor esta ahora amenazado, Lasgaden esta en peligroooo.

Lasgaden?

Elratir le hará daño a Lasgaden y Lindimir, debes detenerlo, ve a la casa de Elratirrrrrrrrr……… peligrooooooo.

Oropher ya no dudo más e inmediatamente entro corriendo al palacio llamando a voces a sus guardias reales, estos acudieron inmediatamente y rodearon a su soberano.

-Mi lord, que ordena?

-Que todos los elfos disponibles se dirijan a la casa de Elratir, algo turbio y malévolo se esta desenvolviendo, no perdamos ni un momento más, haced traer mi espada y marchemos al instante.

Uno de los guardias trajo al rey su espada y detrás de él venia Lira la reina.

-Que pasa amado mío, porque haz pedido tu espada?

-Mi hermano me necesita, me han avisado que se encuentra prisionero en la casa de Elratir y esta en peligro.

Lira, quien amaba enormemente a Lasgaden no dijo una palabra más y se aparto del camino del Rey y su guardia, Oropher se acerco a ella y en voz baja le dijo:

-Lo traeré a casa Lira, no permitiré que nada malo le pase.

-Lo se esposo mío, confío que esta pesadilla termine pronto, ahora ve, pues Lasgaden te necesita.

Y así fue como el Rey Oropher y una guardia compuesta de 20 elfos, los mejores en su clase, partieron a la casa de Elratir con la sola esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Elratir…….

El maligno mago había regresado a su recámara y observaba con sarna a la desafiante pero indefensa figura de Lasgaden, quien seguía luchando contra las ataduras, junto a la cama una vasija que había estado sobre la mesita de noche yacía en mil pedazos.

-Tu amante ha partido, tu pequeña advertencia sólo sirvió para que diera a conocer su verdadero rostro de cobarde¿ahora te das cuenta del error que cometiste al quererme cambiar por él¡tu precioso elfo huyo a la primera señal de peligro!

Acercándose a Lasgaden arranco de un solo movimiento la mordaza que le impedía el habla al ahora furibundo elfo robándole un beso de manera brutal.

-Olvida a Lindimir, yo te perdono Lasgaden, fue un momento de locura, ahora lo sé, tu me amas a mi y solamente a mi.

Lasgaden después de recuperar la respiración se quedó por un momento inmóvil ante la necedad de Elratir, y luego con todo el desprecio y la indefensión que sentía escupió en el rostro de su captor.

-¡Yo te desprecio Elratir, si Lindimir se ha ido ha sido para buscar ayuda, muy pronto estarás en las mazmorras de mi hermano.

Elratir sintió como la ira y la impotencia se iban apoderando de él, el poder mágico que mantenía su forma elfica se descontrolo y dejo salir a la superficie la verdadera forma de la maldad.

Ante los horrorizados ojos de Lasgaden la hermosa figura que había sido Elratir se desvaneció para dar paso al más horrendo de los monstruos, una especie de orco pero más grande y fuerte, con garras en las manos, unos ojos amarillos como serpiente y colmillos en la boca.

Al notar Elratir que había perdido su disfraz rugió en fiera ira.

¡Ahora conoces la verdad¡Ahora puedes ver el verdadero rostro de la persona que hasta ahora habías amado!.

-¡No, no puede ser! Grito Lasgaden.

Era inconcebible siquiera pensar los momentos de pasión que había pasado con esa criatura, el sólo hecho de pensar en ello hacía que su mundo girara en loca danza.

-Pero lo es mi hermosa aurora, lo es, por más que tu mente lo quiera negar fue bajo mi cuerpo que gritabas de éxtasis y placer, fue a mi a quien besabas todas esas veces, fue a mi a quien decías que amabas con todo tu corazón.

¡Me engañaste¿Porqué? Preguntaba Lasgaden debatiéndose entre el enojo, la decepción y la confusión.

Porque a tu manera, eres poderoso Lasgaden, tus anillos son poderosos y me permitirán conquistar Tierra Media, tu fama sobrepasa toda frontera y hasta mis oídos llego la noticia de que un elfo tenía la habilidad de crear anillos mágicos, así que me disfrace y vine a conocerlo, sin embargo nadie había hablado de tu belleza y debo decir que me sorprendí, fue entonces cuando te entregué mi corazón.

-¡Tu no tienes corazón! Grito furioso Lasgaden¡Desde un principio lo único que querías de mí eran los anillos, no digas que me amas cuando lo único que hiciste fue utilizarme!

-¡yo te amo, y si no lo puedes ver por el hechizo que ese pérfido Lindimir ha puesto sobre ti, te lo demostraré!.

En un movimiento sobrenaturalmente rápido, Elratir acerco su mounstroso rostro a Lasgaden, quien aún estando amarrado e indefenso trataba de alejar su rostro de aquel que lo había engañado. Sin embargo Elratir, no pensaba permitirlo y con una de sus garras tomo firmemente a Lasgaden de su cabello y lo obligo a participar en tan repugnante beso.

Un sollozo de angustia y repulsión fue lo único que se escucho cuando la boca de Lasgaden se vio invadida por una viscoza y gigante lengua, en su horror y desesperación Lasgaden hizo lo único que podía y mordió con fuerza a aquel mounstro, quien dio una aullido de dolor y luego con loca furia golpeo una y otra vez a Lasgaden hasta dejarlo al borde de la conciencia.

Luego con la misma frenética ambición Elratir desgarro del debil cuerpo de Lasgaden su ropa.

Cuando Lasgaden pudo tener conciencia de lo que estaba pasando era ya muy tarde, un gran dolor en su bajo vientre le había indicado que Elratir había cometido el único crimen del cual jamás sería posible recuperarse, el asqueroso miembro de Elratir se hundía una y otra vez en el indefenso cuerpo de Lasgaden mientras este gritaba aterrorizado, mancillando así la pureza de aquel que alguna vez había proclamado amaba.

Un solo pensamiento llenaba la mente de Lasgaden mientras su cuerpo continuaba siendo violado por la inmunda bestia..

-"Lindimir……mi amor….me hubiera gustado tanto verte una vez más….."

Y sin más Lasgaden la gloria de Greenwood dejaba de existir, pues escrito estaba que los Elfos no podían soportar horror más grande que el de la tristeza, el corazón roto y la violación.


End file.
